A con to the heart
by Annn99
Summary: After S4 finale, Neal has to deal with his demons. Old wounds open up only to be healed by his present, as chaotic as it may seem. Love can heal all wounds, right? Well yeah, that and a little bit of cleverness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A million thoughts ran through his brain. Guilt, fear, rage, sadness, disappointment… once again he believed in his father. Just when he was beginning to rebuild that hero image that his mother had toughly painted for him as a kid, James had to step on the single most important piece of humanity that Neal has left. Peter. Nobody messes with Peter, not even his own father. The pain originated from James' betrayal opened up old wounds but just like he had managed to do back then, he just regained the overload of confidence, dominance and control over everything –including his feelings-, as a way to overpower the hurt. The conman had been born out of this betrayal as a coping mechanism. Now it was time to put him to good use. Bring back the dark side to aid the force. Neal chuckled out of his mind's ramblings and dark sense of humor. He had to do something. Quick.

He didn't have his anklet so, in order to help Peter, he had to run and hide before Calloway could make him useless. He grabbed his cellphone and ran out of June's. Before he could go any further, he ran into Hughes who was just about to knock on the door.

"Reese? Um… Peter…" he managed to say hesitating.

"Caffrey, save it. Come with me" the older man said with a determined glare before taking Neal's arm to push him into his car.

Neal felt the moisture in his hands, dry mouth and constricted throat. If there was a person who could reduce him to a stuttering scared five year-old was Reese Hughes. So much for the pep talk he just had with himself about confidence.

"Peter needs our help" said Hughes with his eyes on the road and then turned briefly to look at Neal before saying "I'm sorry about your father. Like I told you once, you might be a son of a bitch but you're nothing like him"

Neal couldn't look at him, he felt ashamed. He almost wanted to cover his ears and eyes and scream to erase James Bennett from his genealogy but appreciated Hughes words so he quietly answered "Thank you sir"

Gripping the wheel with white knuckles, Hughes chuckled and continued "I'm in deep here as much as you, Neal. I was the one who told Peter to play outside of the law through your… methods. So this is my fault too. We can share the guilt this time". And he turned to look at Neal with a small smirk.

Neal's look was almost comical. He couldn't believe this man but he respected him even more.

The ride continued quietly until they arrived to an alley and then to a warehouse next to the pier area. A lot of turists here. Weren't they supposed to hide?

They entered a big warehouse with nothing else but a big old wood table with computers and papers and high ceilings. No windows. Around the table, looking busy watching some papers, were Mozzie, Alex, Josh Bryson (assistant US attorney, the prosecutor who was caught with Delancey's girlfriend) and Sara. Wait! Sara?!

They all looked up to see them momentarily before going back to their business. All except Sara, who remained looking at Neal with a small smile on her lips and as if reading his mind she said "This time, someone did call me, Mozzie did"

"Alright, what do we got" said Hughes taking the lead like old times.

"I think we might have a chance" said Josh. They needed a lawyer for Peter and even when he was used to prosecuting the criminals, Peter was no criminal and he was going to defend him like hell. He owed it to the man.

Neal just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, feeling grateful for having all these people willing to help him clean this mess. "Not everyone betrays you… or abandon you" said a voice in his head.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Sara with a concerned look "Neal, you ok? You look a million miles away"

"Sara, what are you doing here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be leaving…" Neal couldn't finish his sentence when Sara put a finger on his lips.

"I am where I'm supposed to be. Peter needs us all" was Sara's answer. Plain and simple. Always with a clear head.

Neal wanted to scream "I need you too" but his pride didn't let him. He knew once this mess was cleared, Sara would leave. But to have her a few more moments was a really nice surprise, Neal thought. So he just nodded in agreement and said "Thank you, Sara" hoping she understood every feeling he was implying on those words.

"Neal, it's Diana. Fill her in on everything that went on with James" interrupted Reese passing on his cellphone to Neal. Sara just stood there, caressed Neal's cheek briefly and left him to talk on the phone.

Even though he wasn't wearing orange yet, Peter couldn't help but smile and almost laugh hysterically at the irony. He was in that little room, the "waiting room" before going into jail. He couldn't help but remember the words of the persuasive Ms Shepard "Your boy Caffrey, he's slippery. He waltzes between the line of right and wrong. And when you follow him across it, it will cost you everything. I hope I'm wrong but if I'm not, call me". Boy, was she right. Maybe he could call her? It would make her day. She was almost like a wizard, predicting the future and everything.

"Hey boss" said Diana almost shyly. Diana, shy?

"Hi you" was Peter's answer trying to smile. "You wanna take a picture of me behind bars so Neal can frame it for posterity?" attempted at a bad joke.

"Boss… James disappeared. He threatened Neal if he didn't let him escape" provided Diana with a stern look.

Peter just grunted really pissed off. He couldn't believe James. How could he screw up his son this bad? Twice! He had a second chance of doing things right and he just did it again. How could he?! Peter was fuming. Neal didn't deserve this. Poor kid.

"How's Neal?" asked Peter controlling his temper.

Diana was surprised to see Peter more concerned for Neal than his own situation.

"He's fine... But Peter, all odds are against you. Hughes has put a team together to see what we can do"

"Hughes?"

"Yeah. An underground team of course. Hughes' seven" said Diana with a smile.

Peter chuckled. He loved that man. "Alright. What can I do? I mean, given my situation"

Diana looked at him with a sad smile "You relax boss. It's our turn to help you. Enjoy your time here, later on you can share best practices with Caffrey" was her attempt at a joke.

Peter smiled "Thanks Di. Keep me informed and please be careful. Calloway is not to mess around with"

"Sure thing boss. There's someone here to see you" said Diana before leaving.

"Hi hon" were the soft words that came from Elizabeth looking gorgeous all dressed up.

"Raincheck on that sushi?" said Peter sheepishly.

Elizabeth just ran to hug her husband and cry herself to oblivion in his arms.

"It's ok hon. We're gonna be fine" said Peter while rubbing her back and kissing her head.

Once El had calmed down, she looked up at her husband and between sobs she said "I should be really pissed off at Neal but I can't. I love that idiot and I know whatever he did, he would never hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry"

Peter laughed good naturedly "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for. I understand. I think at this point, I would forgive Neal for anything". Peter kissed her briefly on the forehead and whispered "he conned his way into our hearts"

Elizabeth looked incredulously at his husband and playfully said "Don't go all soft on me Agent Burke".

Peter just laughed and hugged her again swaying a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal was going through all files on Calloway, seeing if he could find anything to get leverage when Alex approached him "You ok Neal? Here, drink this", she offered a bottle of cold water.

The way he felt he preferred tequila but it wasn't probably wise right now "Thanks Alex. For being here too"

"No problem. This is Neal and Alex, remember?" she said with a wink and then "I know I have been not exactly a reliable friend to you but you can really count on me, ok?"

Neal just hugged her, he really cared for her. They've been through a lot together and she had stayed around for better and for worse.

Alex cleared her throat and released herself from his embrace "I think we have eyes on us, I better keep my distance" signaling to Sara with her eyes.

Neal just smiled and said cynically "She's leaving, she might as well suffer seeing what she will be missing"

"Oh?" Alex asked curiously

"She will be running the London branch of Sterling Bosh"

"I see. Go Sara, who says women can't be on top" said Alex with genuine admiration

"What? Don't go all girl-power on me. She is choosing her job over me!" said Neal in a 2 year-old fashion.

Alex laughed and grabbed Neal's chin approaching him nose to nose "Aw poor baby. Your charm didn't work on her enough to keep her around? Neal, not all women go all jello with you, some of us have brains too, you know"

Neal got even closer putting a hand on Alex's small back pushing her against him "Oh yeah? Brains are exactly what make you all even sexier"

Alex turned precisely into jello. She always fought really hard to not show it even when he was 'just' a friend. Damn you Neal Caffrey.

"Shut up Caffrey" and she left. Very two-year old herself but who cares.

Neal just stayed there smiling watching her go and got back to his work.

Sara had witnessed the whole thing. She almost ran to the airport right there. A few hours ago he had been proposing and now this?! Yeah it was a fake proposal but still. Ugh, Neal!

She only stayed because of Peter. Yeah, that was it. And seeing Neal not wallowing for her departure made her even more determined to leave, she had made the right choice. Anger sparked an idea in her mind.

"Hey Reese, what's the official response of the bureau when one of their agents shoots in self-defense? Isn't this a little too much? Peter, with his impeccable conduct should be able to be at least on home arrest. Calloway is exaggerating a little, isn't she?" said Sara making everyone look at her.

"See, brains are sexy" mouthed Neal to Alex pointing to his own head with a cocky grin. Alex just shook her head pursing her lips.

"Yes she is, but she is in charge, she can do it. I'll call Jones to see what we can do. Maybe with Bancroft" said Hughes.

"Josh, how about we submit a petition for Peter's release under custody of the FBI? At least that way he should be able to stay at home and that could win us some quality time for him until we figure out the next step" finished Sara.

"They can put an anklet on him!" provided Mozzie and everyone just looked at him with a roll of his eyes. "Geez, a little humor people" whispered Mozzie to himself and shut up.

Sara was on a roll so she kept on going "Oh! I have an idea, why don't I call Shepard? She might be able to twist someone's arm to fix this"

Neal actually looked at her with admiration "Do you think she could help us even when Peter screwed her last time?"

"She still owes me" was Sara's cold response. Neal just frowned. Sara grabbed her phone and went to a corner to make the call just as Josh was making some calls of his own.

"What's up with Miss Repo, she seems upset" said Mozzie coming to Neal

"I have no idea Mozz. Have you found anything?" said Neal changing the subject. He would have to deal with Sara later.

"Yeah, actually, I have been through all the contents on the box and it seems that James told the truth, even if he did kill that cop, he did it on self-defense"

"Oh really? Just like he did with Pratt? And that's why he ran again?" said Neal, angry.

"Calm down, Neal. I was just trying to help. He might just be scared, I mean he did kill a senator for God's sakes. I would run too" said Mozzie.

Neal just stared at Mozzie with daggers in his eyes. "He framed Peter and left his son, AGAIN!" shouted Neal making everybody turn to look at him. Mozzie just stayed there speechless.

Neal just stormed to the little hall that led to the bathroom needing to be alone.

"Hey" came a soft voice.

"Why is everybody more interested in something else other than me? The charming Neal Caffrey is not worth sticking around for?" deadpanned Neal with a sarcastic tone.

"Neal, don't say that"

"You're leaving me too, Sara"

Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Neal was right but she wasn't leaving because he wasn't worth it.

"No, Neal, it's different"

"How? I'm sure you had fun with me, I'm charming enough for that but when it comes to real life, the one that counts, the one that's worth fighting for, then you leave" said Neal angrily.

Sara almost cried there. Neal was so wrong but everything seemed to make it look like he was right. She didn't know what to say to prove him wrong so she just stepped closer, grabbed his face with her hands and looking directly in his eyes she said carefully enunciating every word "You. Are. Worth. Fighting. For" and kissed him.

When they parted, she just leaned her forehead in his and he remained with his eyes closed. When he opened them, they had a very pale shade of blue "No, I'm not. Please, I need to be alone"

Sara had to fight back tears. Seen Neal like this, the man who presumed of confidence and was master of the universe, turned into a lost insecure, small boy.

"Ok but you're not alone, Neal" said Sara before stepping out of the hall again.

When Sara returned with the rest, she just yelled angry and frustrated "Any news? Good news?"

"Yeah, the Bureau came through and Peter's gonna be released into home custody" said Josh.

Sara turned happy ready to tell Neal when she found him behind her staring. He just said "I need to see him"

"No, Neal. You're a fugitive and as long as Calloway is still in the picture you won't be able to get close to him" said Hughes.

Neal ran his hands on his hair, frustration getting the better of him. He needed to see Peter and apologize, tell him that he didn't mean to get him into this mess, that James wasn't worth it and that the only father he ever knew was him. He probably wouldn't use those words, they were too intense and Neal wasn't sure what Peter's reaction would be but somehow he just needed to get it out. He took his jacket off and went to sit next to Mozzie. "We need to take Calloway out of the picture"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" said Mozzie with a scared look on his face

"I'm not a killer Mozz. I'm a Bennett only by name" said Neal bitterly. Mozzie instantly regretted his words. He didn't mean it like that.

Peter felt like dancing when he was told he was going to home custody. He would be able to actually do something and help Neal clear things out with James.

"Peter, everything's ready for your transfer. I will be leading the custody team" said Jones with a smirk

"Look at you! All grown-up and in charge" said Peter smiling

"Yeah" said Jones sheepishly.

Peter looked at him proudly and said "Well let's go home. Lead the way, Agent Jones"

When they arrived home there were all kinds of black vans parked outside, microphones, cameras and agents everywhere. "Am I gonna be able to pee without being observed?" asked Peter sarcastically.

Jones only smiled and said "Peter, come here, I'll explain the conditions of house arrest". Peter looked at him funny "I know you know but I have to do so, by law and all. Come to the backyard, you might be in need of fresh air" said Jones cryptically.

Once alone in the patio, Jones started whispering "Peter, Neal is a fugitive just as his father. Amanda has begun a huge manhunt. She won't stop until she finds them, dead or alive. We need to find a way to distract her"

"Amanda?" said Peter amused

"Yeah, she asked me to call her that. She said the 'Agent' prefix made her feel too old" said Jones innocently.

"She seems to trust you. A lot" said Peter still amused. "Keep it that way, bring her mocha latte's every day. Who knows, it might come in handy" said Peter winking.

Jones looked at him horrified and Peter just laughed at the younger agent before standing and going to the kitchen to hug his wife. If anything, this house arrest could make up for all those rainchecks he had on El.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back in the warehouse, everyone was focused on building a good case for Peter. Josh and Hughes were gathering all of Peter's exemplary arrest records and possible witnesses to testify on his behalf, while Mozzie and Neal tried to contact the street for any word on James whereabouts.

Sara was just looking at the phone waiting for Shepard to call back with good news and just plainly staring at the screen lost in thought. She did not see herself in this by now. She wanted to be on that plane, 1st class, sipping a good Syrah, listening to music while looking at the clouds and just dreaming of the possibility of being Mrs Caffrey. Yeah it was a childish and ridiculous fantasy but she couldn't help it. Damn Neal and his romantic ways. He had made it SO real.

"So I hear you're leaving to London" heard Sara and felt the bile rising. Alex.

"Yeah" was her reply

"Nice. Congratulations, I'm happy for you" said Alex genuinely. She never consider herself good for chit-chat but she was bored and she needed a distraction. She was being of no use to Peter.

Sara just laughed bitterly at her comment "Yeah, you of all people should be happy"

Alex was confused "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Alex, this means you and Neal can keep on playing con-house" Sara actually envied Alex in a way. She had leverage. Neal trusted her and relied on her talents and arms anytime he needed her.

Oh Sara was so wrong, thought Alex amused. It was actually funny to see how smitten they both were for one another but trying their ass off to not show it. Alex decided to have fun with this.

"Oh… well, that's the way it has always been with Neal. He seems to just run to me every time he ends a relationship. But that's fine by me. I'm not complaining, he's… very enjoyable" said Alex with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Whore! Sara was fuming. "How can you be fine with that?! Isn't there an ounce of dignity on you or what" she tried to make her feel cheap to avoid embarrassing herself by crying out of jealousy.

"Well, we've always been pretty clear about it, he doesn't want a commitment and neither do I. But, Neal and I go way back and he always comes back to me so who knows, maybe we will both wake up one day and change our minds" said Alex, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing at seeing the expression on Sara's face.

Sara had to look down. She wanted to cry. She just nailed it. "Neal doesn't want a commitment" kept repeating in her mind.

"But, hey relax. British men are very sexy. You get the regular James Bond every corner so you might actually get over Neal very soon" said Alex winking and leaving with a huge grin on her face.

Sara just stood up and went to the door. "Sara, where are you going? You can't go out, someone might see you" said Josh.

Sara just raised a hand without looking at him and kept walking. She needed air.

That bitch!

But Alex was right. Why was she so angry? She was leaving Neal to do as he pleased. Even if he didn't go back with Alex, he could just charm any other girl and soon fall in love and actually propose. Ugh! Sara sighed in frustration. If she smoked, this would be a good moment to light up one. She started walking towards the end of the alley where the tourists gathered to take the Circle Line cruise around the isle of Manhattan. She once wished she and Neal would take it, as silly as it may sound but to her, that sounded really romantic, watching the sunset on the Manhattan skyline. But of course, Neal and she never had a normal date, plus, this area was out of his radius. This is where it all starts getting complicated and this is why she decided to take the London offer. She couldn't keep on wishing to live a normal life as Peter suggested once, if she kept on having one that resembled an Agatha Christie novel. It just wasn't coherent and it was driving her crazy. Another time, another place. Caffrey had added "another us". Damn him. She didn't want another him. She even enjoyed his gray areas, secretly. But maybe she's the one wanting another 'her' and that's why she is running away, not from him, but from her. What? Hold on. She was not running away, she was legally accepting a job offer which meant she was a successful woman pursuing a career, living a successful professional life. But. But. But… Yeah, BUT, she wanted Neal to be in it. Damn him. "A thousand times, damn you Neal!" she thought.

Her phone rang "This is Sara"

"Sara, I have something on Calloway. Oh and it's good. Meet me in 20 minutes at Washington Square, infront of Macys" said Shepard and then hung up.

Sara almost clapped with joy and went inside the warehouse to share the news.

"You can't go alone" said Neal, worry painted all over his face

Sara almost melted at the look in his face but held herself together, "Mozzie can come with me"

"Um, sure" said Mozzie awkwardly sensing tension between them.

"That's a good idea but I'll tell Diana to keep a couple agents close by just in case" said Hughes.

Neal approached Sara and took her hand "Sara, please be careful. I can't…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Sara just squeezed his hand and smiled lip-tighted "I'll be fine. This is for Peter" and let his hand go.

Neal stood there confused. Sure he was kind of rude with her when she went to him back in the hallway but she was way too cold now. He turned to find Alex grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Alex, what did you tell Sara" said Neal slowly.

"Oh nothing, you know girl talk" winked Alex at him and left him there to keep on helping Josh with the paperwork.

Oh boy. Danger indeed, as Jones once said. Neal sure knew how to find his girls dangerous and smart. He couldn't help but feel all proud of himself. If only this was the time to be inflating his male ego… he had more important things to focus on and he was getting restless here. He had to talk to Peter, like right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I forgot to wirte a disclaimer from the beginning but if you still had hope my last name was Eastin, sorry to break your bubble. I'm not. So I don't own these wonderful characters and make no money out of it, otherwise I would be buying an island in Cape Verde... Anyways, thanks for reading so far! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. Any advice from all you expert writers is very welcome. **

**On with the story...**

**Chapter 4**

The ride on the cab was quiet until Mozzie decided to open his philosophical mouth "You know, Sara, I'm glad you're leaving to London"

"Gee thanks Mozzie…" said Sara a little annoyed. This is the last thing she needed to hear. Yeah she got it, everyone wanted her away, including Neal.

"No! I mean, don't get me wrong, you're brilliant at your job and you leaving makes it actually easier for our kind to survive without getting noticed"

Leave it to Mozzie to compliment her in the middle of what it seemed like an insult. "Thanks… I think"

"And you know, of course we all will miss you but still, I'm glad you will be helping catching thieves overseas" grinned Mozzie

Sara actually smiled at that "I'm used to not making a big splash when leaving a scene so, it's ok. Thank you though, I appreciate your honesty" provided Sara quietly.

"What? Big splash? Sorry, I don't follow" asked Mozzie confused

She realized she probably was letting out a lot but somehow Mozz inspired her to continue blurting her thoughts and what the hell, she will probably never see him again.

"When I died, nobody missed me. I got friking carnations delivered to my funeral from my boss and nothing else" Sara looked at the window and continued "So it's ok. I guess I would be a really good con woman, not having anyone to say goodbye to every time I needed to hide"

Mozzie didn't know what to say, he never imagined Sara to be this lonely person… when did she started confiding in him like this? He might not have a heart but he still could tell when someone was not ok emotionally. "Sara… don't say that"

"Hm? It's ok Mozzie, you're right. You and Neal and Alex, all of you can be happier here without me ruining your plans, right? British felons, here I come!" Sara was trying to lamely lighten the mood.

Mozzie grabbed her hand timidly "I will miss you, honestly". Sara just squeezed her hand and smiled.

"And Neal is gonna be miserable for a while but he'll survive knowing that you're happy doing what you love to do. And for that, I have prepared myself with lots of wine"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" came the dry response

Mozzie didn't understand this woman so he just went straight to the point, no filter whatsoever "Are you trying to pretend you don't care? Because seriously, you're failing miserably"

At that, Sara just stared at him "Me? No! I'm just saying Neal's got a lot of friends and I'm sure Alex will keep him occupied here…"

Mozzie chuckled "Yeah, well. Their relationship is convenient but a ship in the middle of a storm has more stability compared to it. And Neal is just a hopeless romantic, even when he won't admit it, he has a weak spot for love and there's probably nothing that he wants more, even the biggest treasure in the world wouldn't be enough for him" said Mozzie rolling his eyes. "All geniuses have this weakness I guess, Shakespeare, Dali, Rembrandt… Oh don't ever tell him I called him a genius!"

Sara ignored everything Mozzie said except for the part where Neal doesn't want anything else but love… Neal's proposal came to her memory "I don't want anything, except you". Sara felt a little hope there but then again, Neal was still on his anklet and there was no guarantee of him staying with her but if she turned down the London opportunity, it might not come again. She had to decide with what she had in the present and not in hope of a possibility in the future.

"Sara, if Neal had meant for real his marriage proposal, would you have stayed?" asked Mozzie suddenly.

Sara was taken aback at his forwardness. Would she?

"I don't know Mozzie… I honestly don't know"

"Well, good thing he didn't do it for real then. Seeing you so doubtful… I wouldn't wanna see him go through hell heartbroken again" answered Mozzie serious, looking down.

Why was she feeling like such a bitch with all this? She was supposed to be the victim of this huge con to her heart! She is the one heartbroken for being in love with someone who couldn't offer her stability and a shared commitment. Only Caffrey could manage to get out of this so triumphant. Damn him. She finally admitted it, at least in her mind: She loved him. Too late…

They arrived with Shepard who instantly looked Mozzie up and down with a disregarding look "Hm, let me guess. You must be the geeky sidekick of Mr Caffrey. Every great lead man needs a smart sidekick with a quirky sense of humor"

"I'm no sidekick!"

"Yeah, yeah… so, Sara, I got something good on Calloway but it might not be enough to get her to drop charges on Peter"

"That's ok, anything helps so we can move on"

"Alright, you're gonna need someone who can charm the coquettish Miss Calloway. She likes young men. I would even dare to say she's got a crush on Caffrey and that's why she's being so tough with Peter" said in one breath the enigmatic Landon Shepard

"What? I'm sorry, I don't follow"

"To the point lady" said Mozzie stomping his foot on the gound in an attempt at looking NOT like a sidekick and more like a leading man in control of the situation. Poor Mozzie, Sara would have laughed in different circumstances.

"During an FBI training seminar in Las Vegas in 2005, Amanda Calloway had a drunken express marriage with a field agent from violent crimes in Chicago. The marriage was dissolved and she was given a second chance due to her brilliant potential so she was transferred to DC before getting to NY. But FBI policies are very clear and strict on prohibiting romances within the Bureau and apparently, the lovely Amanda has a perk for probies and is very much tempted to do it again, although this time she will obviously be more careful" finished Shepard

"Seriously? This is our way to get her to surrender? To make her have an affair with a probie again? Are we supposed to get her drunk or what?" Sara was just overwhelmed. Peter's future depended on a cougar!

Mozzie provided "Um, I'm sure we can come up with something. Neal probably will know what to do"

"Of course Neal always knows what to do, right sidekick?" said Shepard pissing Mozzie off, just because she could.

"I didn't say that!" complained Mozzie.

Sara just changed the subject "Ok, so we'll do something. Thanks for this. I'm sure you'll let me know what I ought to pay in exchange for this information"

"You owe me nothing, Sara. We're even now. Tell Agent Burke I told him he would need me someday" and before parting she added "Oh and Sara? It's almost humiliating to see how star-struck you are with Neal Caffrey or should I say, Steve Tabernacle, the Casanova ex-boyfriend? Do something about it, will you? It's ugh, annoying seeing a woman like you so smitten and not taking action. Good bye and good luck with your little case".

And just like that, Shepard managed to leave them zombie-like with her accurate assumptions. That woman had a pact with the devil or with Freud's ghost, Mozzie thought.

Both, Sara and Mozzie wanted to become an ostrich and hide their heads in the ground. None of them commented anything and just started walking in the direction of the meeting point they had agreed with Diana to share information.

Once they had passed on the message to Diana so she could share with Peter, they both parted to get a cab back to the warehouse.

Sara was almost giddy to say what she had so cleverly prepared to say once they arrived to embarrass Neal… they had barely opened the door when she was yelling "Neal, finally your sexpertise will come in handy!"

"Where is Neal?"

"He was um…"

"Probably…"

"He went to the bathroom?"

Everyone started looking around except for Alex who just stood there looking at her nails.

"Where the hell is Caffrey!" yelled Hughes. "Miss Hunter!"

"What? Oh, I don't know…" answered Alex feigning innocence. Mozzie just shook his head. Of course she had helped him escape.

"Ugh, leave him. If he gets caught, he will be on his own this time. We have to focus on Peter now. Miss Ellis, what did Shepard say?" said Hughes determining the course of actions.

Sara was a little worried for Neal but she trusted he was slippery enough to stay out of trouble. She proceeded to tell the new information to the team while Mozzie and Alex just talked quietly in the back. Sara kept an eye on them, if they were planning shenanigans with Neal, she wanted in.

In the meantime, Peter was starting to understand how a tiger feels in their zoo cage. Not being able to do anything and desperate to bite someone.

"Honey, you're scaring Satchmo, stop it" came the voice of reason personified on Elizabeth holding a mug with hot coffee.

"I can't stay here! I need to do something El, this is driving me insane!" yelled-whispered Peter, while trying desperately to communicate all his frustration with his eyes.

"I have an idea, you just stay put honey, I'll be right back". Elizabeth went upstairs to get Peter's baseball glove and ball to give him something to let out some steam, maybe it was silly because he was not gonna play catch with his FBI guardians but it could just help him to focus his impulses in a single movement of throwing up and catching a ball. She read something somewhere, saying something like that…

While rummaging through her closet, Elizabeth heard a noise "Honey?"

"Elizabeth, it's me"

"Neal!"

"Shhhh! Please tell Peter to come to the bathroom. I don't have much time" said Neal already going there and suddenly stopped "Elizabeth, I'm sorry"

"Oh please, sweetie, its fine. I'm just really glad you're ok. I'll go get Peter" and she went downstairs almost running happy to see Neal.

Bringing Peter up will be tricky, he was only allowed to go to the bathroom, he even had to sleep on the couch so the agents could keep an eye on him. When she came downstairs the agents followed her every step "More coffee anyone?" Only Elizabeth could be such a great hostess with her husband's captors.

"Um, honey, with all that coffee you have been drinking and all that pacing around, I can't believe you haven't been going to pee more often" said Elizabeth trying to be as smooth as possible. She didn't have Neal's skills but she was pretty good.

Peter looked at her as if she had developed two heads "Thanks for the glove and ball. It keeps me calm my nerves, I had forgotten about this old habit"

"Oh really? I didn't know it was already a proven technique! I'm sooo happy those magazines I read are of good use!" said El a little too cheerful.

Peter recognized something was up so he just went to hug her and whispered in her ear "what's going on?" and El just responded with a single word "bathroom"

Peter tried not to look confused and so he just pulled apart smiling "Oh I don't know what I would do without you, hon! And you're right, my bladder is quite full, I'll be right back but hey, why don't you prepare a game of parchise se we can play like old times?"

The agents just looked at the couple amused. They had such a great marriage, it was a shame Agent Burke was caught up in this.

Jones caught all the exchange between the Burkes and just nodded almost invisibly to Peter, letting him know an unspoken message "I got you covered"

Peter entered the bathroom only to find it empty

"Please tell me you don't actually have to pee, Peter" came the familiar voice from behind the shower curtain

"Neal…"

**Ok, so what do you think so far? Please feel free to let your impulses run wild with comments and reviews, I promise I won't judge ;o)**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh boy! Chapter 5 already... Thanks for all your kind reviews, they mean SO much to me, they are little pieces of art that I'm 'stealing' from you ;)**

**Writing emotional stuff between Peter and Neal is just hard! Of course I could write a lot of tears and hugs but I want to keep this story as true to the characters as possible and those two are just unpredictable emotionally. The only logic path they always follow is evasion, so... let's see how this turns out...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hi Peter"

Neal sounded like he had de-aged 30 years. Shy and vulnerable, with eyes too big and too old for his young face. Peter just sighed and hugged him patting his back with strong hands, making sure he was there and somehow trying to palm his troubles away.

Neal didn't expect the hug but it disarmed him. He was stiff at the beginning, not moving with arms pasted at his sides. But Peter's strength and physical support just did it for him and hugged him back with such force, trying to put out all kinds of feelings in that embrace. Gratitude, trust, faith, respect, admiration, love.

"Peter I'm sorry" - "Neal I'm sorry"

They both said at the same time and chuckled. They pulled apart and Peter was very touched at the look on Neal's watery eyes. Those eyes were his most powerful weapon, to con and to survive. But they had seen too much hurt and they had held guarded too many painful tears.

Not a fair combination for such a bright good-hearted man.

No more words were spoken for a while. Neal just turned around to look out the bathroom window trying to clear his head and just "cowboy-up". There was so much he wanted to tell Peter…

"I know why I'm sorry but why are you, Peter?" suddenly curious Neal aroused, one of his favorite defense mechanisms to avoid emotional confrontation.

Peter had a smirk on his face "Well, for once, I'm sorry for being such a bad conman. I got caught too quickly on the anklet charade"

Neal just chuckled "I told you that was a terrible idea, Peter. We could have just left the anklet at June's"

"Yeah well… and second… I'm sorry for what happened with your dad. I think he was scared and I think that maybe I could have handled the situation better with Pratt" said a nervous Peter

"You don't have to cover for him, Peter. All human beings repeat patterns and James was no exception, he did it once and… oops, he did it again". Oh Caffrey, not now with the cheesy jokes… Those blue eyes were now cold and hard. James? Peter didn't say anything but he noticed Neal's attempt at trying to detach himself by calling his father by name.

When Peter didn't say anything, Neal continued "He put Ellen, his partner, in danger and now, he put my partner in danger. You don't deserve any of this crap, Peter. I'm sorry for dragging you through all this mess"

Peter heard Neal calling him "partner" and he just couldn't help but smile. When did Neal start talking so much like a law man? He had definitely changed.

"It's ok, partner" said Peter goofily.

"Huh?" Neal was confused

"You just called me partner" pinpointed Peter with the same stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Peter, I would appreciate it if you could focus? I'm pouring my heart out and you're just being an ass"

At that, Peter just had to laugh. When had the roles reverted? Neal was now scolding Peter?! How did that happen?

"Look, Neal. I'm sorry. I just feel so happy to see you so grown-up and all FBI-like. I guess this is what a father feels when his son graduates or something. My work here is done!"

Peter was just blooming, ecstatic and he had NO idea what THOSE words did to Neal who just stood there, eyes wide-open, nailed to the floor, unable to move and feeling like he had swallowed a huge hairball.

While Peter kept absentmindedly being perfectly goofy and perfectly perfect father figure to Neal in the bathroom, Diana arrived at the Burke's to tell Jones the information Shepard had pulled from Calloway.

"Hold that thought" said Jones to Diana and then to Blake "Where are you going?"

"Um just to check on Agent Burke upstairs, he has been gone for a while" answered the baby-faced agent.

"I think Agent Burke deserves a little privacy and respect, don't you think?" and with that, Blake backed off. Jones had certainly developed a strong leadership, Diana thought. "I'll go check on Agent Burke myself. Agent Berrigan can come with me too" and so they went up.

Neal heard footsteps approaching outside the bathroom "Shh" signaled to Peter.

"Peter? You ok in there?" asked Jones.

Peter opened the door briefly and when he saw that only Jones and Diana were out there, he pulled them both inside and closed the door again. Then he went to pull the shower curtain to reveal Neal seating there in the tub.

"Hey guys" said a smiling Neal with a wave of his hand.

Jones sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not even wondering anymore how did Neal just popped up inside a house guarded by half the NY FBI office, unnoticed so he just went to the point, coldly "Caffrey, about time you showed up. Where's James?"

"Jones" Peter put a hand on his chest.

Diana sensed the tension. She knew Jones was loyal to Peter like a German Sheppard dog was to a Nazi, therefore, pissed at Neal for getting Peter into this mess. So she changed the subject "I have news to share. We have to come up with a plan"

She proceeded to explain the intell on Calloway "… and so she seems to have a weak spot for young fellas, Shepard implied that she might even have a, um, crush on you Neal"

"Oh?" Neal had a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah and unless that crush involves conjugal visits and orange clothing, then you cannot get anywhere close to her, Neal" said Peter already predicting Neal's possible ideas with this. "But…"

"What, Peter?" asked Jones

"Amanda seems to trust you a hell of a lot, right Clinton?" said Peter smiling and emphasizing the Amanda part. "so… Does she have a type? I mean, tall, DARK and handsome, maybe?" finished Peter with all kinds of puns intended.

Neal was already grinning like an idiot and Diana was just shaking her head and trying really hard not to laugh at Jones' expression "No Peter… that's career suicide! Not to mention that it's social suicide too! Hell no!"

"Oh Jones, didn't you say once that you would do ANYTHING for Peter?" asked Neal charmingly. Jones shot him a deadly glare. "C'mon, it can't be that hard. Agent Calloway is a beautiful passionate woman and…"

"Wait" Jones stopped Neal before he could ramble on more non-sense "So what, I seduce her and then what?"

"We could get her on video and then blackmail her to expose it if she doesn't drop charges on Peter" stated Neal simply.

"No, no. It's not that easy, FBI protects their agents against this type of blackmailing, unless it came from someone outside the Bureau and even if she dropped the charges there is a murder weapon which condemns me and with or without Calloway, the law has to proceed with the evidence and trial accordingly" explained Peter.

"What if we could get her to testify on your favor, then? Her testimony would held a lot of weight on your trial since she was the only one who saw you holding that gun at the scene of the crime, right?" said Diana.

"Yeah, that could work but we still need to have a third party to do the blackmailing" provided Peter.

"What if I convince Shepard to do it?" everyone turned to Neal. Oh this ought to be good, Shepard and Caffrey, the two most persuasive and slippery people they had ever met. It would be like the clash of the titans of extortion. "What? I could do it" Neal simply said matter-of-factly.

"Don't look at me like that. I can do it. Let me talk to Sara and figure out a way. But for now, I have to leave, could you help me get out of here Special Agent in charge, Jones?" said Neal raising his eyebrows

Jones just pulled a ruger with his eyes and with a menacing voice added "why don't go out the same way you came in, Caffrey"

"Oh you will have to learn a lot on the art of seduction. That menacing look only works on erotic cheap novels, you know? Unless Calloway likes that kinda stuff" dropped Neal shaking his head. "I'll teach you, don't worry".

Jones just stormed out the door, Diana close by enjoying this too much and Peter, still amused and oh so proud of "his" boy.

* * *

**I think I just found a new reason for living through the joy of your reviews! ****Please keep reviewing! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others but it's the plot point and whew, it was exhausting for me to write! Hope you like it! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews! I truly appreciate it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Back in the warehouse, everybody was almost done preparing Peter's trial to be held in two days. Due to Burke's good record, the judge had requested to make it an open hearing allowing witnesses to testify on his behalf, which gave them a chance to fight back the state's prosecution. Pratt's defending team was not being very aggressive since they had found-out about the existence of the so-called box of evidence which incriminated the deceased; however, there was still a murder to punish so the process was still in progress. Josh was building a pretty good defense. They were almost done with all the paperwork when Neal returned.

Sara was the first to notice him, probably because she had eyes glued on the door with worry omnipresent "Neal!"

"Caffrey! Where the hell did you go?" demanded Hughes.

Neal just looked different, like he had recovered a little bit of light in him and, as if the old Caffrey was back. "I met with Peter, Diana and Jones. I think we might have a plan. Now I just need to find a soft spot to get to Shepard. Sara, is there something that she has a soft bone for? Sick children, puppies, chocolate muffins, pistachio gelato… anything that gets her emotionally moved?" he said looking at Sara

"Um… romance I guess?" said Sara not convinced

"You guess or you know? Has she been married before? Do we know of any romantic tragedy that she went through?" asked Neal

"Well, not that I know of. I just know that she gets really pissed off at cases of infidelity and stuff like that" provided Sara

"That means she does stand for commitment, marriage, monogamy, etc… what women doesn't?" said Alex with a smile still enjoying having fun with Sara's jealousy, who by the way, just rolled her eyes and thought sarcastically "yeah, like you would know about that…"

"Ok, that's good!" said Neal already thinking of a way to elaborate a façade around that

"Hold on. I don't see how this can help us get Peter out" asked Hughes exasperated

With the patience of a monk, Neal explained… "We are gonna make Calloway fall into a game of blackmailing seduction with Jones, with whom she has seemingly developed a crush on. BUT. In order to do that, the evidence, photos or video, will have to come from a powerful and persuasive third party who doesn't work for the Bureau. So we need to convince Shepard to be that party but we all know she isn't an easy one to convince. We need a way to establish rapport and get her on our side because we can't keep on calling for favors from Sterling Bosh anymore"

"Ok…" Hughes apparently trusted Neal's instinct on this. It was his territory anyways "So how do we get Shepard to do it?"

"I don't have all answers guys, c'mon you gotta help me out!" said Neal half seriously

"Romeo and Juliet" deadpanned Mozzie. Everyone turned to look at him with the usual 'what the hell is he talking about' look. "Shepard likes romance and commitment, Romeo and Juliet is THE romance story by excellence". Still the same look from everyone so Mozzie continued explaining…

"Neal is Romeo, a young poor man who was born on the wrong side of the law. Sara is Juliet, the gold-crib lady who was raised to marry a prince but is in love with the poor bastard who is now incapable of marrying her because he is fugitive for having killed a Capulet, Mercuccio, Juliet's cousin. Shepard told Sara today, to do something already about this unspoken love so she already is intrigued by it. Neal, you can ask Shepard her help in the name of love, so you can finally marry Sara without being chased by the law" finished Mozzie.

"Mozzie!" yelped Sara embarrassed.

"That actually sounds like a good plan" said Alex smiling and for the first time really interested in the conversation.

Neal couldn't take his eyes off Sara. He had the sweetest, yet sexy predator look on his eyes, which only made Sara turn even redder. "I like this plan" said Neal fixed on 'Juliet'

"Sara, do you think this could work?" asked Hughes, apparently unaware of all the unspoken looks

Sara just wanted to run like a school girl after being kissed for the first time, but said in a pretty professional shrug "Yeah, I guess…"

"Ok, so we have that part. What about the blackmailing? What's your plan for that, Caffrey?" continued Hughes.

"We're gonna have to teach Jones a couple of tricks. Calloway won't be an easy catch but she seems to have a special place for him in her evil little heart, so we need to teach him how to take advantage of that" explained Neal.

"I can help with that" offered Alex. Neal just smiled knowing that if there was someone who was an expert in the art of seduction was her and she could teach Jones what made a woman tick.

"Alright everybody, we have two days before Peter's trial. We need to make this happen" established Hughes before going back with Josh to continue with the papers.

The huddle broke. Everyone went to their previous work positions and Alex approached Sara… "This is your chance of coming clean with your feelings for Neal. Whatever you do, don't screw it and don't hurt him. He's had enough heartbreak already" then walked away leaving Sara stunned. Alex sounded sincere and concerned for her friend, maybe Neal was her friend after all and nothing else. She couldn't believe what was happening. She just went to sit by the table.

After talking with Mozzie and agreeing how they were gonna get the evidence of Calloway flirting with Jones, Neal came to sit next to Sara and mimicked her position at the table, elbows on top and chin resting on his palms.

"So it seems I get to propose again. Will you stay this time?" said Neal with a soft voice, too soft. Shy even. He had intended to make it playful and tease her but his subconscious took the lead and spoke up.

Sara couldn't speak. She just turned to look at him, hazel looking at blue but even when different in color, the feeling was the same: fear looking at fear. Sighing she just rested her head on his shoulder and as a reflex, Neal put an arm around her and leaned his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a while until Neal broke the silence again "Oh I am fortune's fool"

Sara genuinely threw her head back and laughed at Neal's reciting of Shakespeare's most famous work, which she also almost knew by heart. So, to match his Romeo, she complemented dramatically with one of Juliet's lines "My only love sprung from my only hate!"

Neal was not smiling anymore. He just stared at her… a tale as old as time, love and hate coliding with the same passion… This was also their story.

Sara realized it too. She remembered… _"The first time we met, you were chasing me… you called me a sociopath"_ were Caffrey's words during his proposal. She did hate his guts at the beginning and now… well, hate was the only feeling not present in her heart.

So many unspoken words passed between them. And after saying so much and nothing at all, Neal shielded himself behind Romeo's words again to say all that he dared not to say. Whispering… "Parting is such a sweet sorrow… that I shall say good night till it be tomorrow" he kissed her cheek; he stood up and went to Mozzie and Alex to keep on planning Jone's part of the plan.

Tomorrow will come alright. And for Sara, it had become so much more than a trial and a con to free Peter. For her, it was her heart the one being tested through fire and ice.

Neal just looked from afar. Looking at Sara there, beautiful and so close, yet so far, was even worse than seeing that damned plane explode. He was fortune's fool indeed.

* * *

Damn, I love Shakespeare... What do you think so far? Please review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha! sorry for my absence, I had my niece and nephew, 3 and 6, visiting this weekend and they are a full-time job! Exhausting! But I love them :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, you guys make me smile! And with each line I write, I confirm that the white collar characters are just unbelievably perfect. Jeff Eastin is a genius! **

**On with the story... **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Dawn was a traitorous foe for it planted yet another problem for 'Romeo and Juliet'…

"Alright y'all, this mastermind has to rest, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow" informed Mozzie already going to the door.

"Wait a minute!" demanded Hughes, whom, with a quick scan to the faces in the room realized Mozzie was being reasonable for once… "Ok then, see you tomorrow"

Everyone started getting out of the warehouse and Neal suddenly realized he didn't have a place to go "Mozzie wait up. Do you mind me using Friday or Saturday?"

"Aren't you staying with Sara?" retorted the little man in the most obvious way

"Ummm…" Neal hesitated. After all, he didn't know where he and Sara stood here

"Yeah Neal, you should stay with her and even more so if this Shepard woman is so clever and sneaky as everyone says. She might even be watching her every move. You know, to keep your cover" stated Alex with a wink

Neal was very much scared, normally he wouldn't have a problem to go and tease Sara to spend the night with her but after that hidden confession through Shakespeare's words, he wasn't sure if teasing was the way to go and being serious and emotionally honest, was not his specialty. He didn't feel comfortable not being playful about feelings.

Sara was already at the door when Neal caught up with her and took her elbow "Sara… um, you know, in order to keep our cover, Mozzie thinks we should spend the night together, I mean, at the same place, that is of course, if you don't mind. And since I can't go back to June's, because basically I'm trying to hide, well I thought maybe I could go to your hotel and just crash in the couch or something"

Sara was just amused. She didn't know what was more enjoyable: a) nervous Neal; b) rambling Neal; c) never-before-seen stuttering Neal or; d) the fact that he was being all cute about spending the night together. "Mozzie thinks huh?" she simply said.

Neal blushed.

Oh my! Option e) Neal blushing! We have a winner! A blushing Caffrey was something to keep in her memory for posterity as probably the most adorable sight in the world.

"Sure Caffrey, I hope you packed your pajamas" said Sara without looking at him. She had to keep the leverage she had on him. Being on the lead with Neal was a difficult thing to achieve and being able to make him all shy and uncomfortable was even more difficult. Boy, did she feel empowered! It was almost intoxicating.

Sara was staying at the Hilton in 6th Ave. The cab ride there was silent. To appear somewhat different, Neal was wearing Mozzie's hat and Josh's sunglasses.

When they got to the hotel suite, Neal opened the door for Sara who still had a smug smile on her face. She went in confidently hanging her coat in the closet and kicking her shoes on her way before putting her laptop on the desk and going to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. When she returned to the room, Neal was just staring at the window. They had a wonderful view of the Av of the Americas and the Rockefeller center topping the view. NY at night was pure magic.

"Penny for your thoughts, Caffrey?"

Neal turned with a brief smile and simply said "I love this city"

"Yeah, it is beautiful… and it definitely offers exciting opportunities" said Sara standing next to him and looking at him out of the corner of her eye with a teasing smile.

Neal looked at her with a side-glance and agreed with a small smile "It does"

Neal was being very reserved, not his usual flirty-self, Sara thought "Wanna order some wine and dinner? I'm starving" offered Sara.

"That would be nice, thanks" replied Neal in his most polite and gentlemanly way, with his hands on his back and a courtly nod.

Sara just frowned amused "Okaaay… um, what are you in the mood for?"

"Um, whatever you like is fine by me" answered the polite twin-brother

"Ok, what's going on? You're being weird, Neal" so much for leverage. Sara was not good at leading this. She thought she was but maybe she was just good when being antagonized, not pleased in everything she said and did. She needed him fighting back and playing back.

Neal laughed a little "Weird? Why?"

"You're being too polite"

He laughed some more "So I'm not usually polite? Gee Sara, I'm sorry, I had no idea" continued in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, you are polite, a gentleman even, I give you that. But not in this odd James Bond kinda way"

"That was the nickname Peter gave me while he was chasing me for bond forgery. James Bonds" explained Neal with a ping of nostalgia which didn't go unnoticed by Sara.

"Are you still feeling guilty for Peter? Wanna talk about it?" offered Sara

"Not particularly, no" refused Neal

"Neal…"

"Alright, alright… pushy, aren't we?" said Neal going to seat on the edge of the bed and while patting the mattress and then looking up, he said raising his eyebrows and smirking "Comfy bed. I didn't bring my pajamas, do you mind?". The way he said it and that look! It was meant to melt the north pole. Ok, flirty Neal was back. Sara's power over his shyness, gone. Oh it was fun while it lasted, thought Sara. Oh but she knew better…

"Caffrey, I didn't meet you yesterday. Don't do this. If you don't wanna talk about it, that's ok, just don't throw at me the Caffrey charm and sex appeal as a defense mechanism ok? I'm way past that" said Sara half-joking

That actually left Neal out of balance. It was dead on. Flirting, playing and deceiving, were his favorite coping mechanisms against emotional confrontation.

Speechless! Ha!

Sara laughed at this and went to sit by his side. She took his chin with her fingers and directed his lips to hers for a brief kiss "You can trust me ok?"

Neal sat there smiling, honestly "Are you throwing the Ellis charm at me now?"

"Oh? I didn't know there was an Ellis charm" said Sara feigning innocence. She knew she was a beautiful woman but to be honest, she always felt intimidated with Neal being so perfect.

"Oh please!" said Neal playfully and then whispered "And just so you know, I am not past that yet"

"Oh yeah?" said Sara getting closer to him

"Mh-hm" nodded Neal brushing his hose with her cheek

"Good to know I found the almighty Casanova's weak spot"

Neal started kissing Sara's neck attacking HER weak spot and then whispered in her ear "You are a very good Repo woman, always finding the valuable stuff"

"Yeah that's what I've been told" said Sara grabbing Neal's tie and arching her neck

"Smart and confident. Sexy combination. I'm scared of what else you might have found in me" Neal's hand had found a way to her thigh

"Want a list?" challenged Sara kissing his earlobe slowly and grabbing his soft hair behind his neck

"Please" moaned Neal pulling Sara closer to him by the waist

"You're sweet, smart, romantic, handsome, funny…" enlisted Sara while rubbing a hand on his chest and then a fun idea came to mind so she continued while 'accidentally' brushing the front of his pants… "and you're also a liar, a jerk, a thief"

"I don't recall stealing anything from you" said Neal trying really hard to keep composed and in charge, now going a little lower with his kisses on her neck.

"Oh don't get me started! What about the Raphael!" Sara pushed him gently having fun and finding a sheepish pupil-dilated Neal

"I gave it back, doesn't count" the bastard said smugly pushing her against the bed running a hand over her stomach under her cashmere turtleneck and kissing her passionately.

When they parted, Sara pushed him a little "What about my heart, huh? Doesn't count either? Are you gonna give it back too?" she aimed for playful and her subconscious opted for brutally true, betraying herself by getting serious at the end of her sentence.

Neal just stared at her serious "That's the one thing I haven't been able to steal"

Whoa, where did that come from? Sara would've thought Neal was still playing if it wasn't for the serious and very blue look he was giving her.

Neal just pulled back and stood from the bed. Looking all disheveled and beautiful, Sara thought, he was even more adorable and sexy.

So much for keeping it cool, Neal thought. What now, Caffrey? Are you gonna propose again or what?

Sara didn't know what to do or say. They just stood there in an awkward silence.

Neal wanted to scream. What was the purpose of conquering the world and being able to make people do whatever he pleased, to be a master puppeteer if he couldn't get the ones he loved to be close to him and safe? His father, a killer and fugitive. Peter, behind bars and kidnapped a couple times, not to mention threatened to death a couple more. Kate actually died. Mozzie was shot and almost died. Alex was just Alex, there and not there. And Sara… she actually was putting distance before anything else happened to her. It was probably the best thing to do. He wanted to be with her and ask her to stay with him, to marry him for real but then what? She would have to give up her biggest career opportunity for him and honeymoon on Central Park because of his 2-mile radius? That is of course, given the chance that he actually manages to reinstate his old anklet deal and if not, he would have to offer an express marriage in Vegas and then a new identity as a wedding present?

Damn it but he did want her! He felt good with her, she saw through and past his bullshit. She saw the real him and valued him for the man he was, not the great pretender he was so good at portraying. But she was better away from him, she was too good for his crap.

"Sara, thank you for letting me stay here. You'd better get some rest. I'm just gonna go and lay here on the couch" he said changing completely the mood and whispering almost inaudibly "I'm sorry"

"Neal, come back here" said Sara forcefully surprising herself with the confidence in her voice.

Neal just stopped not turning around.

"Neal, come back and look at me" and Neal did, keeping his distance though.

"Don't do this Caffrey. Don't pull away from me again. I'm here, you're here. This is not another time and another place. This is us, right here, right now" said Sara standing up and coming up a lot shorter without her heels.

Sara thought this man was unbelievable. Here he was, torn and vulnerable, yet trying to rule the world with a magic wand of charm "Stop blaming yourself for everything, Neal. Your father, Peter… me" she caressed his cheek "I'm here and we're gonna make it work, you got me?"

Neal looked at her wanting to believe her words more than anything in the world but he knew the truth so he just deadpanned "Sara, you're leaving"

"Yeah, I have to. I need to see what I'm capable of. I need to exorcise my own demons if you like. I need to put some distance from my past. But I'm a repo woman, right? So I always come back for the things that get stolen from me" said Sara feeling amazingly overwhelmed with honesty and feeling comfortable for the first time with her feelings. It was indeed true, she was the antagonistic type, she needed a mirror to actually see herself, she needed to see Neal hiding and running for her to do the opposite.

Sara was smiling… "I mean it, you did steal my heart. And I kinda need it back. I just hope that someday maybe you'll give it back like the Raphael" and then she kissed him with all the love she felt for this man, grasping his face and trying to make him see the truth in her words through her kiss.

"Sara…" said a breathless Neal

She silenced him with another kiss, this time a brief and sweet one. "Please remember, Caffrey" said Sara secretly pleading for him to remember because she damn will.

Neal was stunned. He felt like he didn't deserve this but kept quiet.

"I'm hungry, Caffrey, in more ways than one. Get moving, would you?" said Sara playfully unzipping her skirt while going to the bathroom to take a bath.

Neal didn't think twice. He called room service and ordered a bottle of wine and a plate of fruit and cheese to be sent in one hour before literally running to join Sara in the tub.

Whatever they had, it was good. This is us, Neal thought. Right here, right now.

* * *

So... what now? Hehehe... I have lots of ideas but please feel free to share yours ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there... I feel the need to clarify that this story came from two ideas: 1) Jeff Eastin said that Sara was playing a major role in the arc mithology transtitioning to season 5; 2) Shepard's words to Peter at the end of Compromising Positions. Anyways, just wanted to say that in case you were wondering why Sara was suddenly in the picture and besides, I just love them together and this is my fantasy so suck it up! LOL just kidding! =P **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After receiving such a cryptic message telling him to go find his mojo at West 35th, Agent Jones definitely was intrigued.

When he arrived there, the door was open so he went in with his hand on his gun just in case.

"I can see you have a big gun, no need to show-off though" came a female voice from a dark corner and Jones thought it sounded familiar

"Alex?"

"Sorry for the lame message, the little bald man insisted" said Alex coming out of the dark and approaching Jones with a sexy look and after being really close and grabbing his tie, she whispered "You will have to work on not sweating like a teen, Clinton, you need to be more in control if you want to get under Calloway's, um, skin"

Jones was, to put it shortly, frozen or melted, whatever suits better. "Wha…?"

"I thought Neal had briefed you? My mission is to train you for your assignment with Agent Cougar. So… first of, eye contact, keep it up here will you?" said Alex with a raised eyebrow and then sighing… "Oh boy, why do I have the feeling that you've only had like one girlfriend in your life?"

Jones just looked down embarrassed and Alex had to laugh "Seriously? Ok, well, actually that might work too, I mean, for a cougar like Calloway… innocence is a pretty powerful weapon of seduction, just ask Neal and his 2-year-old look, it works wonders!"

This was too surreal and Jones felt like trapped in the rabbit hole but this ought to be one of his most exciting assignments yet. He is so IN! Well, at least for the "training". The practice was going to be a whole different story.

Meanwhile, Diana went to the FBI building to carefully place a bug on Calloway's office and replace Obama's picture with a modified replica including a hidden camera in Mr President's left eye, which activates automatically by movement and sound. This gadget of course had been designed by Mozzie who insisted to place the camera on the left eye because it had to see what wasn't "right", he had said.

Back at the Burke's, Peter was trying to sleep, alone on the couch. He couldn't believe he was a prisoner in his own house. Seeing Neal today, so shaken and lost, yet grounded and mature… He deserved to have some closure with his father, it wasn't right to have your father leave you and find you to leave you again. Neal might pretend to not care but Peter knew better and he knew it was killing him. He made a promise to himself that he would track down James Bennett and reunite him with Neal, even if he was a lousy father, Peter felt sympathy for the old man and more important, he wanted to give Neal a chance to heal that old wound of betrayal. The new Neal needed that in order to keep on growing into a better man. Peter started to doze off finally with a smile on his face; the archeologist had a new mission.

Neal was also starting to fall asleep, with Sara cuddled against him, with her back in his chest. He felt good.

"Neal, you awake?"

"Nope"

Sara turned to look at him "What are you gonna tell Shepard?"

"Seriously? You wanna talk now?"

"I can't sleep" Sara stated simply

Neal sighed knowing that stubborn little Sara was not backing off. "I'll just tell her I need her to testify on Peter's behalf so that I can come out and propose. I might even take her ring shopping with me. Can we sleep now?"

Sara laughed at Neal's tired expression "Ok fine, come here" and she wrapped her arm below Neal's neck making him rest his head on her chest. She started caressing his soft hair and Neal just wrapped his arm around her waist, doing the same with his leg. Sighing happily he said "I could get used to this"

"Me too" was Sara's quiet answer.

After a few seconds "Neal?"

"Mmm"

"You don't have any clothes to change into tomorrow"

"I'll steal some" mumbled a sleepy Neal

Sara just chuckled and grabbed her cellphone with her other hand texting to her old assistant asking a little favor that had to do with buying something at Hugo Boss first thing in the morning "No, you won't. I got you covered"

"I'm not wearing your skirts, Sara"

Sara laughed "Ok, go to sleep now" and she kissed his hair

"Yes ma'am"

"Neal?"

"Mmmmm"

"I, um…" Sara couldn't finish the sentence

"Me too" answered Neal kissing that spot on her chest, where a certain beating drum was speeding up.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Should I keep going?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Making up for the days lost... here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Morning came and there was a two-part plan to follow through.

Operation Cougar began with a very-well trained Jones bringing a soy-latte with a cute smile and a courtly nod to Agent Calloway, who just smirked pleased.

"Just the way you like it. I've been paying attention" said Jones, beginning to enjoy this a little too much.

"Why, thank you Clinton"

"My pleasure, Amanda"

"Any updates with Agent Burke?"

"No, it's all good. I'll be heading there by noon. Maybe you would like to come for lunch and we can discuss further?" said Jones with a small smile

Calloway was looking amused and she just smiled "You might be asking for something inappropriate, Agent Jones"

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just thought with all this, you might be stressed and in need of fresh air so… I'm sorry" said Jones doing a very good job at feigning innocence

"That's ok. I'd like some fresh air. I'll meet you downstairs. Just keep it low-profile, you know…" delivered Calloway with a wicked glint in her eyes.

She took the bait! Jones was almost doing the happy dance with jazz hands and all but he just nodded and smiled with a wink, which just made her smile wider.

Jones went to his desk and texted to his sensei "She took the bait, now what?" and the response came after "Unleash the big gun, Agent Jones. That, you know how to handle". Jones just laughed. The plan was to bond over lunch and later on, take her out for a drink in his car, where he had more bugs and hidden cameras to get the evidence they needed.

In the meantime…

"Wake up sleepy head"

"Don't want to…" said a sleepy Neal

Sara went to him and kissed his cheek "C'mon, you have some conning to do"

Neal just moaned frustrated and put his head under the pillow and said in a muffled voice "I was dreaming something good"

"What was that? Why are you being so difficult? Are you five?" Sara was getting frustrated and she took the pillow from him and pulled the covers, revealing a very nice sight. Neal on boxer-briefs was quite breath-taking.

Neal just turned face up and put his arm over his eyes "I dreamed all flights to London were cancelled forever"

Sara had to smile at that. Neal was a big kid in more ways than one. Cute bastard. "Well, I might have dreamed that your commutation actually happened but then again, I had to wake up and so do you, c'mon" Sara then regretted that, no need for such harshness but it just came out like that…

Surprisingly, Neal just chuckled. Only he found her dark humor funny. He got up and approached her, hugging her "You certainly know how to drag a man out of bed, sweetheart"

"Thank you darling. Go get a shower, I already ordered breakfast" commanded Sara

"Oh bossy. I like that. But I don't have clothes" pouted Neal

"They're on their way" said Sara pushing him to the bathroom and added when she saw Neal's amused look "I also know how to dress-up my man"

Neal grinned at that, secretly enjoying too much the 'my man' part, so he just went to take a shower humming Pretty woman, which made Sara laughed wholeheartedly. She definitely had reasons to come back and claim such valuable "goods".

Neal came out of the shower ten minutes later with just a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and wild pointing to all directions, wet thick eyelashes and a big grin.

Sara actually whined. This is a sight she could just freeze in her mind to have and to hold for eternity. "Damn it, Neal" she whispered

"What did you say?"

"I said damn it, Neal! You bastard… you know how breath-taking you are?! It's like friking ridiculous" said Sara exasperated.

Neal just laughed and answered "right back at ya, baby"

"Oh shut up, Caffrey" Sara said and started walking towards the table to sit for breakfast praying to all the gods for Neal's clothes to arrive soon.

"Admit it, Sara, we are pretty good together. Conrad and Connie will be gorgeous" said Neal coming to sit for breakfast as well.

He actually said "will", Sara thought, like in future tense, not "could" in tentative, but actually affirming a future possibility of having a family and kids together. Sara had chills running through her spine. Could this actually work in the long run?

The knock on the door saved her and she stood up immediately to open the door and greet her old assistant carrying Neal's clothes. Sara almost laughed at the look on her face when she saw Neal… yep, I hear ya sister, he's a pretty sight. Too pretty, she thought and just said out loud "Thank you, Jane, I owe you one"

"Thanks Jane!" yelled Neal from the back with a wave of his hand and a charming smile before Sara closed the door to leave Jane alone with her sinful thoughts.

"Get dressed, Caffrey, you're too distracting" said bossy (and lusty) Sara

"What's wrong with being distracting?" said Neal already coming to get her

Sara just pushed him smiling "Stop. Save your charm for Shepard, I wouldn't wanna spend your energy. We can celebrate once this is over"

"Alright… wow Sara, nice suit, thanks!" and he began changing right in front of her. She just sat to enjoy the show. Remembering moments like these, would keep her happy on the London rainy days.

Mozzie had been following Shepard so Neal knew exactly where to find her. He intercepted her while she was walking probably to take her lunch break right across Madison Ave.

"May I treat you for lunch, Miss Shepard?" asked Neal politely catching-up with her

She just looked at him with a side glance and kept walking. Let the persuasion games begin! May the best win!

The two knew how to evade questions like no other "What do you want Mr. Caffrey? If it's anything related to your patsy father figure, I can't do anything"

"Oh, Peter you mean? Not at all" said a smiling Neal and then continued "It's lunch time and I do need a favor from you, that's all"

Shepard chuckled "no beating around the bush, huh? I respect that but what makes you think that I would do a favor for you?"

"Because you believe in true love and this is a story that you'll want to hear" said Neal with a genuine smile, making her halt and absolutely gaining her attention.

Shepard looked at him for a second and with a small smirk she said "call me Landon. Follow me. Oh and I'm choosing the wine"

"Of course, Landon" followed Neal happily.

* * *

**That's all for today, hopefully I can update tomorrow. Please review! Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hello there! Here's another chapter... **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Neal sat across Shepard in a quiet small Italian restaurant, trying to read her and, just like a chess game, trying to anticipate her next move.

Shepard spoke up first "You know Mr. Caffrey…"

"Neal. It's only fair, Landon" interrupted Neal with a shrug

"Right, Neal. I have to say I'm impressed with you. I've known a lot of crooks and you are the most intriguing"

"Well thank you, that is quite a nice compliment, specially coming from you. About the crook part, not so much, I'm a reformed man" said Neal with a grin

Shepard gave him a look of "Cut the bullshit" and Neal just chuckled and continued "I am! But to be honest, I'm pretty proud of myself of those good ol' crook days… just don't tell anyone" finished with a wink.

"I'm sure everyone knows already. Being cynical is one of your best talents" accused Shepard. "So tell me Neal, what do you want, I'm guessing this love story has something to do with Sara Ellis"

"Oh you're good!" said Neal sarcastically.

"Please… cut the bull. Continue. You've only got 45 minutes left"

"I want to be with Sara, for good. But she isn't exactly trusting about my reformed status"

"Gee, I wonder why…" side-commented Shepard

Neal continued ignoring Shepard "The thing is, with Peter behind bars, I'm not exactly bound to be free myself"

"I told you I can't do anything there" she said sipping her wine

"Just hear me out" Neal knew that all good lies had to have a good element of truth, especially with someone as good as Shepard, so he used the truth to disguise the lie… "I don't need you to get Peter out of jail, he is innocent, he will come out sooner or later" he paused and taking a deep breath he continued… "Sara is taking a job offer in London, kinda running from me I think, and I…"

"And you can't convince her to stay" concluded Shepard.

"I want to ask her to marry me but…"

"Marry you?" she almost choked on her gnocci and actually looked surprised

"Yeah, I… I love her" Neal didn't have to pretend, he realized there that he was actually being very honest about this and for the first time admitting it out loud. Funny moment to do so… "But I can't do that for real while being a fugitive, so I need to get Peter out of jail quickly before it's too late"

Shepard stared at Neal for a while. Those black eyes drilling into Neal's mind and heart as if making sure he was actually telling the truth. After a few moments she simply said "You're actually telling the truth. How does that feel?"

Neal smiled "Good"

"Besides good lucks and charm, Sara must've seen something worth it in you. Perhaps you're a master in bed…" Shepard said teasing him

Neal just grinned stupidly and retorted "I'm a gentleman, I can't comment on that"

Shepard chuckled "Smart and polite too. You've got the whole package I see" she said sarcastically and then continued serious "I think falling for you is a huge mistake for Sara but I like her and I respect her. Tell me what can I do to help your little romance con"

Falling for me? Neal wondered and had to control himself to not ask how the hell she could confirm that because for sure, Shepard was like a human lie detector and her confirmation felt very good for Neal. Contrary to appearances, Neal wasn't so confident in certain aspects.

Neal proceeded to tell Shepard about Jones and Calloway and she just shook her head in amusement "I see, you had it all planned out from the beginning, didn't you? You even made Sara get information from me and all. You are indeed very good, Caffrey"

Neal wanted to ignore the 'you made Sara' part because it just felt too cold and manipulative and it wasn't like that at all but he kept going "Sara is very fond of Peter too, she wanted to help from the get-go"

"Aw, don't feel bad about making your girl do things for you!" Shepard was enjoying this a little too much. It was kinda cute seeing him all hot and bothered defending Sara.

Neal wanted to shut her up but he just gave her a sheepish look and a shrug. He couldn't let his guard down with this woman.

"So… you need me to intimidate Calloway so she can testify on Peter's behalf and speed things up" concluded Shepard

"Yeah, that idea sounds brilliant! I'm glad you suggested it!" answered Neal smugly obviously making fun of the very much foreseen idea that Neal had implanted on her from the beginning.

Shepard laughed and shook her head "You are unbelievable. I have to say I feel admiration for you. You seem to have achieved the biggest con of all"

"Why thanks. And what would that be?" challenged Neal.

"You've managed to make room in a lot of people's hearts, gaining loyalty, friends, love… and you don't even believe it possible, do you? Those things can't be faked Neal"

Neal didn't know how to answer that so he just said "I Know"

"No, you don't" said Shepard with a sad smile "Anyway, when can you give me the evidence?"

"Tomorrow" answered Neal

"Ok. Thanks for lunch, it has been probably the most entertainment I've had in a while"

"I'm glad you enjoyed" winked Neal

"I hope I'm invited to the wedding… that is of course if she says yes" teased Shepard and Neal just glared at her which made her laugh.

"Oh and please get her a nice ring, will you?" added Shepard

Neal actually agreed on that. This time, June's jewelry wouldn't do it. He had an idea.

**In the meantime…**

Jones was about to leave the Bureau and head to the Burke's so he went to Calloway's office and closed the door. She looked up from behind her eyelashes with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, Clinton?"

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you. You've made me feel very good here, valued. I really look up to you, Amanda" said Jones in a very intense tone walking around her desk and seating on the edge, close enough to be more intimate but not that close as to feel uncomfortable.

She looked at him curiously and stood up to stand taller than him "Hmmm… you're a good agent" she said with a crooked smile.

Jones smiled "Thanks. So… lunch?"

Jones was the perfect gentleman, opening the door for her and all, which was a strange thing to happen among fellow FBI agents.

Lunch was interesting to say the least. Jones actually enjoyed it. Amanda Calloway was a very smart woman but he had to stay focused on his mission. He could also tell that she had a very crooked quality about her, one of those people who just had secrets.

"I have to say I misjudged you, Clinton. I thought you were dog-like with Agent Burke but I can see that you are an ambitious man" she said.

Jones swallowed hard, he had a bad feeling about where this was going "Pardon me?"

"Being ambitious is not a bad thing. You're a smart man" she said smiling and noticed Jones' awkwardness "everything alright?"

Jones tried to remain composed and feign shyness "Um, sorry. I just feel very intimidated with you, Amanda"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow

"I mean that I know I must be coming really forward and appearing all ambitious and a suck up with you but I can't help it, I just feel drawn to you"

Amanda looked at him amused and didn't say anything for a while so Jones added "I'm sorry. I'll ask for the check and please forget I said anything. My apologies"

"Don't apologize. You are ambitious but like I said, it's not a bad thing" she said smiling mischievously and then added "Drinks tonight?"

Jones smiled widely "Yes ma'am"

They parted and he left to go to the Burke's. Jones couldn't believe it, the plan was actually working and he was getting through to her! Alex Hunter was a genius, she had said that women like Amanda, loved being admired and having someone blunt but shy, clumsy even. And it was working! The idea for drinks had even come from her!

Jones texted Neal proudly "I think I'm ready to be your wing man. I'm on fire!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

All plans were going accordingly and they knew it was a matter of time before Peter came out clean. Neal should be feeling very happy and he did but there were two reasons he didn't resolve yet: his father and Sara.

Hughes' crew gathered together to share progress and team up for what was coming next. Jones went to Peter's and told him everything that was going on. Peter was smiling, proud to have such an amazing team of friends, that's right, not co-workers but friends, even Hughes, the most righteous man ever, was now being part of a not so righteous plan to get him out and doing so by working closely with the three musketeers of white collar crime. Peter smiled at that, Alex, Mozzie and Neal were indeed the three musketeers, always getting in trouble but somehow very deep in their hearts, Peter felt they were just kids who were messed up growing up and whom destiny brought together to play and bend the rules as they pleased. But everybody knows there's a fourth musketeer and Peter secretly knew that he was that fourth element, almost a patriarch for them, taking care of them yet encouraging their dark side when it was needed. Shepard had pinpointed the fact that Peter was very smart always having their "people" bend the rules while he stayed above the law, he had never thought about that but she was right and damn, he didn't feel guilty at all. Rules needed to be bent sometimes for the sake of justice… right? Peter almost laughed out loud. Boy, if Caffrey knew how he secretly felt about that one, he would never hear the end of it.

"Honey, I'm gonna go out for a while ok? I need to run some errands" El interrupted Peter's reverie.

"What? No El, you can't leave, it's not safe" protested Peter concerned.

Elizabeth grinned and whispered to her husband "You sound almost as paranoid as Mozzie, hon. It's the FBI pursuing a criminal, not the other way around, remember? They are the good guys"

Peter sat there stunned and he just smiled and shook his head. El was right. Neal and Co. had him all paranoid about everything now.

The real reason why she was going out was because Neal had texted Elizabeth asking for her help in a cryptic way but it was Neal, so she didn't hesitate on following through without further questioning.

"Hi El" said Neal coming from behind Alice in wonderland's statue in Central Park

"Nice place you picked for a secret meeting" smiled Elizabeth and signaled the statue with her chin "Trying to see what road to take, Alice?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm a little lost, Mrs Caterpillar?" replied Neal referring to that little episode in Lewis Carrol's book.

To her, the normally cool and collected Peter Pan was looking a lot like nothing but a lost boy now, but Elizabeth decided to overlook that part to just encourage Neal and be supportive so she didn't elaborate on that not so innocent remark and just continued on a different subject "Peter told me everything's going good. Thanks for helping out" said El coming closer

Neal looked down feeling a little shy all of a sudden "It just went too far this time and it's the least I can do for Peter, after everything James did…"

"Neal, contrary to what Dr. Freud says, children don't have to carry their parent's flaws all their lives, you know. You are nothing like James, you are a good man and you don't have to cover HIS mistakes" said Elizabeth in a motherly tone grabbing a hold of Neal's forearm for emphasis.

"But he's the blue in my eyes" stated Neal sadly looking at her with said blue eyes

El felt like she was missing a piece of that conversation but it didn't matter, the analogy was clear "That's just DNA, it's not everything. Picasso had his own 'blue period', you know?" said El with a reassuring smile and then continued "plus, a man's character is defined by so many more things, Neal" said El looking directly at him with her own blue penetrating gaze "And you know, someday, when you have kids of your own, you'll have to explain a little of your own blue period but that won't make them criminals by nature"

Neal didn't like that idea at all. Being a criminal was fun but it was dangerous and sometimes he just wished he could just erase everything, not being able to settle down and just go places as he liked. He didn't want to run anymore and he didn't want to hurt the people he loved anymore. And if he and Sara actually had Connie and Conrad someday, he would do everything in his power to make sure they didn't have to suffer the same as he did.

"Speaking of… that's why I asked you to come here. I need your help" said Neal changing the subject.

"Oh?" El was definitely intrigued by this.

They went to sit on a bench nearby, it was quiet and secluded, few people passing through "Sara is leaving for London and I need her to… remember me" said Neal in a very quiet and almost shy voice. Elizabeth wondered how such a confident, handsome, smart man, full of qualities, could be so insecure when it comes to feelings. Those are definitely the worst consequences that James' mistakes had left him, certainly not his beautiful blue eyes.

"Neal, how can she NOT remember you?" Elizabeth suggested trying to comfort him.

"Part of the reason she is leaving is because of me" simply stated.

El chuckled and before she could think better, the words were out of her mouth "Neal, don't flatter yourself"

Neal turned to look at her with a hurt look "Gee, thanks. It's a Burke thing I see…"

El laughed "What is?"

"Killing a man's self-esteem. Your husband does it all the time" deadpanned Neal

"Oh Neal, that is only because yours is immortal" said Elizabeth playfully but Neal wasn't having as much fun "What I meant is that Sara is a very driven, independent woman and she is not one to be planning her life around a man. It seems to me that she just took a very good career opportunity. Plus, you guys were not even together anymore, right? Peter told me you were kinda being friends with benefits but nothing serious"

"Amis-amants" corrected Neal

"Right. Whatever. The point is, now you realize that you don't want her to leave"

"Yeah…"

Elizabeth contemplated this for a couple of seconds and then asked him "Do you actually want HER to stay or you just don't want to be alone?"

Neal turned to look at her, surprise all over his beautiful face "What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that sometimes it's easy to just get accustomed to the idea of having someone, not necessarily being with that person, just someone" offered Elizabeth

"Yeah, you already told me that when I was trying to escape with Kate but I couldn't actually prove it, you know…" answered Neal looking down

"Have you been able to prove it now? How do you feel about Sara?" El carefully asked

"I dunno…"

If El didn't know better, he would say that Neal was a teenager. Sure he was a ladies-man but when it comes to commitment and serious relationships that included mature development and brains besides sex, he might not be that well-trained. "Neal?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, I think I love her but I kinda took her for granted and didn't see the need to make a serious commitment until she told me she was leaving"

"Ok… and you thought committing was going to make her stay? What for?" El asked continuing her little therapy

"Well, to be with me and just… I mean, why change something that's already good?" said Neal in an edgy tone, almost on the verge of a tantrum

"Do you think being amis-amants was good enough for her? And for you too?"

"I thought so. She never even hinted otherwise" said Neal with a little shrug

"So you were waiting for her to hint at it or move overseas for you to act on your feelings?" challenged Elizabeth hoping to make him jump to a conclusion by himself

Neal caught her little psychology trick and wanted to deflect and change subject as he would usually do but this was Elizabeth and he needed to let things out so he curiously asked "What's your point?"

"My point is… you stole the Raphael not because you wanted but because you wanted to call Kate's attention. You escaped from prison until Kate said goodbye. You gave up the Nazi treasure until I was kidnapped. You started looking for your father until someone killed Ellen…" Elizabeth waited for his wheels to start running before continuing… "Do you see a pattern here?"

"Um…" Neal was not quite there so El decided to push some more

"Neal, I think you're just too afraid of exposing your feelings, petrified even. So you usually control situations and stretch people to the extreme before taking action so that when you do, your actions seem a justified reaction to someone else's apparent initiative, not yours. You're afraid of being hurt, considered crazy, stupid, in love… vulnerable"

Neal was just looking down for a while and El started rubbing a hand on his back trying to comfort him. She was hoping this wasn't too intrusive.

"I see now…" was his only quiet response

"Ok, so… about Sara. You want to commit now that she is leaving but… " provided El

"But the truth is I've wanted to be serious with her for a while now, only too much of a coward to admit it" finished Neal.

El just smiled. Smart boy. "So are you going to tell her the truth now?"

"She already rejected me when I told her the truth"

"Oh? Please explain"

"At the Empire Estate, I had a very cheesy speech prepared but I decided to make it real on the spot and when I told her that, she just said that it would have to be in another time and another place and just like that, she took off the ring"

"Neal, she already had all her things packed up and it was all part of a con"

"But I explained that I meant it!" protested Neal like a small kid

El smiled a little and said "I know but let's just say that it isn't easy for a woman to believe you and please don't take it the wrong way. Plus the ring was June's"

"Yeah and that's what I need your help with this time"

"You are going to propose for real?" Elizabeth was surprised even after all this, she was expecting Neal to realize that he was just being possessive with Sara and being too comfy with the idea of not being alone.

"Well, not exactly. We already spoke and she said she had to leave but she also said that maybe one day she was coming back or maybe I would go find her once I get off the anklet, I don't know… so I just want her to remember me" finished Neal with the most honest intention Elizabeth had heard from him.

"And what about you? Are you going to remember her?"

"Of course! No one has ever challenged me the way Sara does and she just sees me for who I am, all the way past my bullshit" explained Neal

"Do you love her?" it was a simple question but this time and after all they had talked he would have to think twice before answering

"I think I do… I mean it's different. The only person I loved was Kate, I just wanted to protect her and show her the world, impress her and have her smile all the time but with Sara it's different. She just keeps me on my toes and there are very few things I can do to impress her, hell she can even protect herself better than I ever could. But I just feel drawn to her, like I instantly feel better when she is around. I just can't stop smiling and looking for ways to tease her and provoke her. She just challenges all my structures and makes me feel better about myself… and she makes me want to be better"

Elizabeth wanted to clap and cry with that speech. Neal was amazing with words but even more so when they came from his heart.

"Well, then you have your answer" El said smiling

Neal smiled back "I think I do"

"Ok, so do you need help with the ring?" El wanted to ask to be the wedding planner too but that was a bit rushed yet

"Not exactly. She is leaving. But I want her to have something that reminds her of our commitment… of my intention to finish our story in a good place where it can have a happy ending so I need some supplies to do something special and since I can't have mine from June's, I was hoping for you to get me some paint and canvas, very small amounts. Oh! And a magnifying glass too"

El was curious but didn't question further "Of course sweetie, count on it"

"Thanks El. Not just for your help but also for the little therapy here. You're good, no wonder why Peter tells you everything"

El chuckled "Well, he does need me to keep him sane having you around"

"He's a very lucky man to have you" said Neal sincerely

"You have me too, ok?" offered El

Neal hugged her and with a kiss on her cheek he parted feeling happy about the almost epiphany he had. He was getting to know more of himself than he ever thought possible. It was kind of scary but it felt good.

"You can choose to be a con or a man. You can't be both" Peter once told him and he felt like he was choosing the right thing.

* * *

**What do you think? good? sucks? All comments are well appreciated! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know... I haven't received any more feedback so far and I'm suddenly starting to have writer's block... Hehehe just kidding, God knows the only thing that could stop me from writing would be Matt Bomer calling my name from my bed in his underwear and a strawberry with chocolate in hand... and even then, I would have to think twice... NOT! **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sara was going insane and feeling very anxious being inside the hotel. She had gone swimming, done some cardio, eaten lunch, done some work and still no news from Neal or anyone and she couldn't take it anymore so she took her purse and left. She decided it was a good thing to pay a visit to Peter.

"Yes ma'am?" one of the FBI agents opened the door.

"I'm here to see Peter" said Sara

"I'm sorry ma'am. He isn't allowed social visits, he is under arrest…" and before the agent could finish, Agent Blake came from behind and said "it's ok Donelly, she works for Sterling Bosh, I'm taking responsibility for her visit" and Blake signaled Sara to come in with a small smile. She just mouthed a 'thank you' and went in to find Peter sitting on the patio doing a crossword.

"The infamous crossword master at work"

"Sara! What a nice surprise, I thought I'd never see you again, at least not for a long time" answered Peter happily

"Well, here I am, just trying to help. Elizabeth is not home?" said Sara coming to sit on the chair across Peter

"No, she went out for a while but she should be back soon if you want to wait for her" said Peter

"It's ok, I came to see you too. How are you, Peter?"

"I'm fine" said Peter with a big smile

"Yeah… I've been around a pretty good conman for too long and I think I know when someone's lying, especially when doing such a lame job at it" teased Sara with a raised eyebrow

Peter chuckled "busted", he thought. He leaned back on his chair, crossed his leg over and just relaxed his shoulders before saying "I'm worried for Neal"

"Why?"

"Because he has been through a lot. Sara you weren't there to see his face when he discovered his father was back in his life; he was so happy…" said Peter with a wistful look before getting somber again and saying "And now that James left him again, it must be killing him" finished Peter with a sad look

Sara couldn't help but think 'well, I'm leaving him too, how about that?' but she said instead "I know, he keeps his feelings under the safest lock, one that can't be opened, not even he can pick it" and then she added "but he has you, El, Mozzie… you guys are his family, the ones who have been with him all along"

Peter smiled at that but it didn't go unnoticed the fact that Sara was not including herself on that picture… "How about you, Sara?"

"Hm? Me? Well, I worry about Neal too but I know he's a good man and justice will prevail, he will be fine" said Sara in a very rehearsed voice

"Right…" said Peter with pursed lips

"Oh stop it Peter. If you're wondering why I'm not devoting all my life choices to Neal's needs is because I need to pursue a life of my own and even though I care about him very much, I have my own quests to pursue" said Sara in a very determined way

Peter just said "Your secret's safe with me Sara"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have been around con men too for a long time… it's ok to be afraid. But if you may allow a little piece of advice, in order to live and to love, you have to take a risk once in a while" offered Peter with an emphatic look.

Before Sara could say anything, Elizabeth entered the patio "Hi Sara!"

"Hi Elizabeth, I just came by to say hi but I have to leave now" said Sara standing up.

"Why the rush? Going on a date or something?" teased Elizabeth with a wink

"Ugh… you Burkes are impossible. I don't want to imagine how many of these awkward high school moments you must have had with Neal, I pity him" said Sara with a fake exasperated sigh and then just smiled

"It's only because you lovebirds tend to deny the obvious. K-I-S-S-I-N-G under a tree!" sing-sang Peter and then added "It's pretty fun to witness"

"Ooookay, I REALLY gotta go" said Sara almost running for the door "See you around Mr and Mrs Cupid"

Peter and El just laughed and said at the same time "Bye Sara!"

Sara just shook her head and left the Burke's household in a rush, indeed to see if his Romeo had returned.

Said Romeo hadn't return to the hotel yet, he had to finish up the surprise he had for Sara so he asked Mozzie to use one of his safe houses to do so.

"So what exactly are you doing?" inquired Mozzie

"Just something for Sara" answered Neal drawing a very small 'something' into a very small canvas, using the magnifying glass to do so.

"I see Miss Repo has been keeping your mind busy from your current stressful situation. That's good for you" said Mozzie pacing back and forth behind Neal

"If you want me to talk about my father or how guilty I feel about Peter's predicament, cut it out, I'm tired of doing so. Sara, Elizabeth, Peter himself and now you... It does hurt but it's in the past, ok?" said Neal flatly and tired.

"Oh but a wise man once said that 'even when the past hurts, you can either run from it or learn from it'. What's gonna be your choice?" asked Mozzie

"Quoting Piaget, Mozz?" smirked Neal

"Nope, Rafiki, from the Lion King"

Neal laughed at that "You're quoting cartoons now!"

"Au contraire mon frère. Rafiki is the farthest from just a cartoon, he was developed trying to give voice to Simba's mature subconscious"

"Whatever, Mozzie. I'm still not talking about my father and I still don't know if I want to run or learn from my past. I just want to keep Peter out of jail and make sure Sara remembers our agreement"

"Fair enough. So what's this Sara agreement?" asked Mozzie sitting next to Neal

"Um, I'm not talking about that either, sorry"

"And here I thought we were friends! You wound me!"

"Oh but you're so special that I know you wouldn't give up on me, no matter what" said Neal in a reciting tone

"Are you quoting a Rocky movie?"

"Andy from Toy Story when referring to his all-time pal, Woody" said Neal grinning

Mozzie gave him an incredulous look

"What? Just because I grew up surrounded by marshals doesn't mean I didn't have a happy childhood!" Neal defended himself

"Neal, Toy Story came out in 1995. You were 15…"

"Girls thought Toy Story was cute. It was an amazing dating movie"

"Whatever, Peter Pan"

"Thanks, Tinkerbell"

"Hey! I'm no sidekick!" yelled Mozzie remembering what Shepard had told him

Neal almost ruined what he was doing because of Mozzie's outburst "Calm down! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Um, nothing… do continue with your miniature artwork. I'm off to get some wine"

"Pass me glass, will you?" asked Neal not even looking at him

"Get it yourself!" Mozzie yelled again.

Neal just didn't understand his little friend but weirdness was his specialty so he just let it go and kept working on Sara's surprise. He was almost finished; he just needed to apply the fixating spray to secure the paint on the small canvas.

He smiled at his handy work. "Mozzie, I need to buy a ring and I know the one I want. Could you get it for me?"

"Neal, I have a life too!" yelled Mozzie from the other side of the room.

Neal went closer and just said "I don't know what has gotten into you but seriously, I need my friend's help. Can you be my friend and help me please?"

Mozzie sighed. No one, not even the heartless Mozzie could resist those blue puppy eyes "Alright… at this rate, next thing I'll be buying are tampons for Sara"

* * *

**I love Mozzie but I'll love YOU even more if you leave a little review here ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

While Mozzie went out ring shopping and not exactly to a Tiffany's store, Peter and El where hanging around the patio, sipping hot tea and cuddling, just being there.

"You know, I'm beginning to see the bright side of this house arrest" said El with a smile

Peter understood what she meant "I know hon… I shouldn't leave you alone so much. I owe you so much"

"It's ok. I knew who I married from the very beginning and I wouldn't change a damn thing" answered El kissing Peter's cheek

"you're the best, I love you hon" answered Peter kissing her back

"So what's the con to get you out of this mess?" whispered El conspiratorially

Peter chuckled and proceeded to explain the general terms

"But wouldn't that be putting Jones at risk too? I mean he's faking to be interested on Calloway but still, this isn't an official investigation and Calloway could turn things to protect herself so that Jones is the guilty one, not her and since this is an off the record thing not sponsored by the Bureau…" reflected Elizabeth

"Shit" said Peter closing his eyes and groaning "I hadn't thought it that way. I have to tell him!"

"Jones is not here, according to your plan, he might be heading for drinks with Calloway soon so, why don't I tell Neal instead? He should be able to do something" suggested El

"You're so smart hon, thanks, yes, that's a good idea. Geez, one day out of service and I'm already losing my edge" said Peter frustrated

So Elizabeth went and texted Neal using codes for names "CJ can't follow through the plan. AC could put the blame on him to protect herself. SOS!"

Neal received the text and understood immediately so he called Jones to stop him but he got no answer from him so he had an idea. He texted Jones, "Abort the plan! Take her home early. Fake a headache or diarrhea" and then yelled at Mozzie "Mozzie, c'mon! It's showtime"

They broke into Calloway's apartment to set up a camera. The woman had good taste on house decoration and she had a very nice view of the Hudson. They planted a couple of cameras in strategic places and Mozzie left Neal alone there but not before telling him "You're crazy, she has a gun. Be careful"

Jones was actually having a good time with Calloway. They went to a small bar in Soho, which was secluded enough for them to pass unnoticed. He took a bathroom break and checked his phone only to find several missed calls and a message from Neal; he was surprised but he had to do as told. Funny how he was now taking his orders from a criminal in this particular assignment. Damn, the world does turn around.

"Um, Amanda, I've been enjoying myself very much but would you mind if we call it a night? I don't feel so good, um, something must be bugging me here" said Jones signaling his stomach

"Oh? You seemed fine just minutes ago" asked curiously, she was and FBI agent after all and fooling her was not easy

"Yeah, I know but it has been getting worse and you don't wanna know how it is spinning here. I rather go now before I embarrass myself" said Jones forcing a smile full of pain and remorse

"Ok, whatever you say" said Calloway a little annoyed standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Please let me drive you home" provided Jones

"I rather take a cab. I don't want to get in your way now…" said Calloway distant now

Jones thought that everything he had been working for was being destroyed. Caffrey better have a good plan because he had certainly lost a lot of territory with her.

When Calloway arrived home, she headed straight to her room, took off her gun and badge and put them on the bed. She then took off her heels and jacket, staying only in her sleeveless blouse and skirt, she then went to the bathroom.

Neal, who was hiding in a dark corner, took that opportunity to grab the gun and hid it under the bed and stepped into the balcony turning the light on and leaving the door open. It had a very nice view of the Hudson.

When Calloway came out of the bathroom she saw the balcony door open and the light on. She went immediately to grab her gun but didn't find it

"No need for guns today, Agent Calloway. I'm harmless…" said a very sexy smirking Neal Caffrey dressed in black pants and black shirt, no tie and no jacket. He stepped into view holding two glasses of wine "Wine?"

"Caffrey, what the hell are you doing in my home?! I'm calling the police right now!" said Calloway apparently unaffected by his charm and going for the phone

Neal walked in fast to step on her way "Hey, I said I'm harmless, I just want to talk to you"

Calloway stepped slowly back. Neal might not be pointing a gun at her but he was looking extremely dangerous.

He walked past her into the living room and waited for her to come out. When she was out of her room, he handed the glass of wine and went to sit on the couch.

"Ok, this ought to be good. What do you want?" said Calloway challenging him and trying to remain cool and collected even though she felt very much uncool and uncollected with this man.

"Please take a sit. I don't bite… unless told otherwise" said Neal smirking

"You are a very cynical man, Caffrey" answered Amanda sitting on the other side of the couch

"I might be but I do have a good heart, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

"I mean it. I feel very bad for what happened to Peter. What my father did to him was just… I don't have words to describe it. Peter Burke is a good man and a good agent, he didn't deserve it"

"Oh but he is no victim in this. He's a big boy, he made his decisions and he decided to take a criminal's side instead of the law"

"He took a friend's side. It's different"

Amanda looked at him amused and smiled "the cop and the criminal are best buddies? That's cute" and she actually laughed.

"Opposites attract. It can happen you know?" said Neal smiling and sitting slightly closer to her and then adding "can I let you in on a little secret?"

Amanda sipped her wine and she threw her hair back "sure, tell me all your secrets Caffrey, that way I can get your ass in jail faster"

He went closer to her and when he was inches from her face, he turned to the side and whispered on her ear "I know a little secret of yours too"

Amanda pulled back a little shocked and stared at him inches close to his face "Blackmailing an FBI agent is a very big crime"

Neal noticed how her breathing had gotten faster and her cheeks more pink. She either was worried or aroused, either way was a good thing for Neal's plan. "Who said anything about blackmailing?" Neal said smiling and almost touching her nose with his.

"I know your secret…" he said brushing his glass on her bare arm "I know how much you like opposites…" now brushing the cold glass on her neck

"I thought you came here to talk…" she said barely recognizing her voice

"Well, words aren't the only way we can talk… body language is much more powerful" said Neal looking directly at her with those powerful eyes, who only Britney Nicolle in 2nd grade had been able to resist.

"You said you were harmless but I'm not so sure, Caffrey"

"And I also said I don't bite unless told otherwise" teased Neal brushing his glass on her lips and tilting her head back to make her drink of his glass and purposely making her drip a little on the side of her mouth, which he cleaned with his finger and when he was about to suck it, she took it and sucked it herself looking innocently at him and bit it.

Neal smiled and said a very rehearsed "ouch". He was surprised at her bluntness. No wonder this woman had been in such amorous trouble. She was very flammable, so to speak.

"You do bite, I see" said Neal taking a sip of his wine himself

"What do you want? I'm still pressing charges on Peter and unless your father declares himself guilty, Peter is going behind bars and so are you. Look at the bright side, now you can be in jail with your best buddy" said Calloway bitterly teasing Neal's leg with her foot.

Neal forced a smile and said "You seem to care a lot about Pratt, even when you know he is dirty. Almost as if you owed him something" said Neal tentatively and noticed the slight twitch in her eyebrow and how she blinked quickly. She was trying really hard to keep her poker face on but he had clearly hit a sensitive nerve.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Caffrey. A man was killed, my job is to catch the killer. I'm just following the book" said Amanda regaining composure.

Neal knew there was something else with her relation with Pratt. Maybe because of him she had been able to regain her career at the FBI after her little Vegas adventure?

"Of course" said Neal and then came closer. This was it, he had to go for it, he was not going to be able to keep her on her good side for much longer. It was all for Peter so... He put a possessive hand on her thigh and once he was inches apart from her lips he said "but going off book is so much more fun" and then kissed her forcefully. This forceful style was not his preferred one but this was an act and he knew that it was her style.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. Neal almost choked but didn't stop her. It was showtime. He let himself be pushed on the couch and grabbed her by the waist so she was straddling him and he placed his hands on her legs. She started to unbutton his shirt and Neal pushed her hair out of her face so the camera angle was clear on her face. Neal didn't have to do anything, she was all over him like chocolate syrup on ice cream. Neal thought she had gone a little too far when he felt her hands inside his pants and he yelped "Whoa, not so fast"

"Amanda, I don't want to disrespect you. I'm sorry" said Neal faking innocence and placed her next to him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh shut up Caffrey…" she was all flustered and kind of embarrassed "Damn it" she cursed under her breath.

"I think I should better go" said Neal beginning to stand up

Amanda laughed "you're not going anywhere"

Neal raised an eyebrow amused

"Don't flatter yourself, Caffrey, I let myself get carried away but that's it. You're going back to prison right now" said Calloway starting to get up and going to get her phone

"C'mon Amanda, you wouldn't do that. Not after what you just told me about Pratt" said Neal playing with her confusion and now that her hormones were clouding her mind

She looked at him with a confused and almost fearful look on her face "I didn't tell you anything"

Neal smiled… "I told you, body language is sooo much more expressive than words… plus, what we have here is just electric, don't you think? Maybe you and me could become the new dynamic duo of the White Collar division. The FBI prohibits relationships among agents but I'm not an agent" finished Neal grinning.

Amanda just stared at him and tried to hide a smile… "Caffrey, you're a smart man. Maybe I can reinstate your anklet deal after all"

Neal hadn't thought about this but the way things were turning out was perfect!

He smiled "that would be fantastic"

"Meet me at the FBI office tomorrow morning and if you mention ANY of this to ANYBODY, you're going for the maximum" she said not as a menace, it was a fact.

"Yes ma'am" said Neal smiling and before he left, he said "Oh, do you think I can go back to my home now? I'm kind of tired of living on the run"

She actually smiled and shook her head "You piece of shit. Yes, go. Now!"

"Would you mind calling the marshals now? It's not that I don't trust your word but they are not as nice as you…"

And Amanda did, she took her phone and said "Caffrey is with me. Yes, he is going tomorrow for the official audience to reinstate his anklet. Retrieve the surveillance on his house. Thank you" and then hung up. "Happy?"

"Very" said a grinning Neal and before leaving her apartment, he kissed her cheek "Thank you".

He not only had the evidence on video but he now was no longer a fugitive. Man, he was happy!

'Damn, how do I explain this to Sara?', he thought.

* * *

Any thoughts? :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellooo! **

**Thanks for all your comments, I truly appreciate them! Now I have to say this story is almost over. I planned it to be as if it was an episode of the series, of course I took a lot of creative liberties LOL but in my fantasy world, this could have been the first episode of Season 5... which starts on October 17th! so that's another reason why this has to end soon and it is hard to keep on track of my story having so many spoilers floating around - now the Dutchman is coming back to help Neal and all... so, anyways! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Even after hearing Calloway make that call to the marshals, Neal was not going to June's, he almost took off running to Sara's hotel room but he had something else in mind before that. On his way, he texted Elizabeth "Get ready for sushi tomorrow night" and a wink face. He hoped she understood the message which meant that Peter was gonna be free soon.

Tomorrow was going to be Peter's trial at 4 pm and it was all looking pretty good.

"Hi Mozz, it's me. You can retrieve the video now and please email me the link once you upload it to the cloud. I'm meeting Shepard in one hour" said Neal on the phone on his way to meet Sara and Shepard at the hotel bar.

"Did you do it?!" asked Mozzie in shock

"Of course" said Neal

"Agh, you know no boundaries! You actually exchanged fluids with a fed!" said Mozzie truly disgusted.

"Ssshhh! Mozzie! Shut up, I did not, I managed to escape… barely" and then he chuckled.

"I'm never letting you touch me again" said Mozzie in a very serious tone

"Mozz, you know you can't resist me. Now did you get the ring?" said Neal ignoring his friends crazy retorts.

"Not yet but I'm close"

"When?"

"Geez, relax ok? I'll get it, it's just not that easy… Tomorrow I think"

"Perfect, have it for sure tomorrow alright? Please?"

Mozzie just sighed "Fine"

"You're a hero Mozz. Thanks" and then Neal hung up with a big smile on his face

Now that he was free again, Neal made quick detour to Peter's house. When he knocked on the door and agent Blake opened it, he just grinned "Hi there Blake! Excuse me" and he went past him to find Peter. Blake just stood there speechless debating on what to pull out first, his gun, his cuffs, his cellphone or just saying hello back. Caffrey was unbelievable.

Finally, Blake came back to earth and yelled "Caffrey! Stop right there! You should be arrested!"

"Oh didn't you get Agent Calloway's call? I'm due tomorrow for my anklet reinstatement but tonight, I'm just on GPS monitoring with my watch" said Neal lying about the watch of course and looking at Jones who just looked at him quizzically and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It's ok, Blake. Caffrey, come on in" said Jones and then came closer to Neal and just whispered "How?" and Neal just shrugged and smiled. Jones had to admit that his admiration for Neal had grown 100 points. Not that he didn't admired him already but making Calloway take the target off his back seemed mission impossible, of course, not for Neal Caffrey.

Peter was in the kitchen when he thought he had heard Neal's voice so he popped his head around and his eyes almost went off their sockets when he saw the younger man standing there, surrounded by FBI agents and smiling.

"Peter!" and Neal took long strides to go and genuinely hug Peter.

Peter hugged him back and questioned him with his eyes and Neal ignored him and with a very chirpy voice just said "I've missed you, partner. Ready for your trial tomorrow?"

Peter didn't understand any of it but this time he had to trust Neal and his wicked ways to be doing the right thing.

"Um, yeah… Josh called this afternoon and explained a few things. He is coming tomorrow morning to talk further" answered Peter

"That's great, Josh is a great lawyer. Oh I could take the stand!" said a very excited Neal

Peter laughed "yeah right"

"I'm serious Peter. There's nothing I would enjoy more than getting to finally run this two man con" said Neal whispering the last part

"Yeah I'm sure you would but it's not a good idea, Neal"

"Why not? Who better than me to make you look like a good cop?" said Neal smiling

Peter sighed and not wanting to but having to, he said "Because to make me look good, you would have to make your father look bad"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

Neal put his hands on his pockets and looked down for a while

"Thank you, Neal. I truly appreciate everything you're doing for me" said Peter putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I can do it" Neal said looking up

"No Neal, you don't have to. I have enough witnesses already ok?"

"Peter, I said I'll do it. I have to" said Neal with a lot of determination on his voice but pleading with his eyes, as if begging Peter to let him do it.

Peter knew that when Neal had that look, the same look he gave him when he insisted on counterfeiting whisky to catch Ellen's killer, there was no way of stopping him so he just nodded and pulled him in for another hug, patting his back roughly.

Neal did everything in his power to not burst into tears right there. Peter was more of a father to him than James would ever be. Blood was just a liquid in his veins.

"I'm very proud of you, Neal. I'll tell Josh tomorrow" finally said Peter pulling apart and messing with Neal's hair in a way that only a father would do to his kid.

Neal just smiled "I'm not Satchmo, stop it" he said almost shy at the affection Peter was showing in front of so many strangers.

"You're right. Satchmo listens to me" teased Peter

Neal smiled feeling better "I gotta go. Please say hi to Elizabeth. See you tomorrow Peter" he said going for the door.

"Neal…" called Jones "What happened?"

"You did a great job, Clinton. It was pretty easy since she was, um, half way there" winked Neal

"What?!"

Neal laughed "that's a story for another time. See you on court, Jones"

Meanwhile...

Sara was already sitting at a corner table in the hotel's bar, engulfed on her phone, checking work-related emails probably. Neal slid next to her on the booth and hugged her giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi there" smiled Sara "where've you been? I didn't hear from you all day"

"Oh you know, I was busy with stuff. Oh by the way, I'm not a fugitive anymore and I went to say hi to Peter" said Neal happily

"Really? And how did that happen?" said Sara with disbelief

"I'm that good" said Neal leaning in for a kiss

She accepted the kiss but pushed him a little with a hand on his cheek "Neal… what did you do to take Calloway off your back? No matter how handsome and seductive Jones can be, I'm sure something else had to happen"

Neal had no exit route. He had to be honest with Sara. He now understood how Peter felt every time he had to fake-cheat on his wife.

"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds" came Shepard's words saving Neal from the gutter.

Sara whispered to his ear "you will tell me later…" and then "Hi Miss Shepard! Please take a sit"

"I'm not staying, I wouldn't want to steal so precious moments you have together before you leave, Sara" said Shepard sounding actually sincere

Neal had an I-know-something-you-don't smile and Sara just frowned.

"I have the evidence on video, I just need your email address. Also, I think Calloway and Pratt were linked somehow so you might wanna drop that one too when you meet her" said Neal

"You think?" asked Sheppard

"Yeah, she was trying a little too hard to be cool about it when I hinted at it" said Neal

"Wait, you met with Calloway?! When?" asked Sara

"Yeah, I had to. Jones was in danger of getting blamed for everything and Calloway would walk unharmed" said Neal being very careful on his words

Shepard frowned "So this evidence I have here…"

"Oh it's good enough to make her cooperate" finished Neal in a rush "Let's just say it makes her choose between right and wrong. Right, to testify on behalf of his best agent making her look good as an exemplary leader sticking up for her team and wrong, to let herself acquire a reputation of a bad girl who hangs around the big bad wolf" said Neal grinning

Shepard, smart as a whip, caught the meaning on Neal's words and chuckled "Caffrey, you're going to be in deep trouble but I guess that's none of my concern. I hope your good looks and charm get you out of this one" she said winking and giving Sara a look of mischievousness.

Sara just didn't understand any of this and she kept looking back and forth on them "Ok, what's going on"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. I'll explain later" said Neal with a smug smile then to Shepard "Please dig a little more on Pratt's connection, I'm sure there's something"

"Will do. Good luck Mr. Caffrey and… congratulations" she said smiling and leaving Sara very confused

"Sooooo, wanna go use some of that vanilla-scented bubbles on the tub?" said Neal obviously trying to change the subject

"You're not getting nowhere near me if you don't tell what the hell happened right just now" said Sara crossing her arms over her chest

"Sara, before you hear this, you have to know that there are some things that need to be done in order to protect those who are innocent and good"

"Cut the crap, Robin Hood. Spill it"

"I, um… had to…"

"Neal!"

"I had to replace Jones' on his mission with Calloway" said Neal in one breath and holding it expecting a slap or something but what came next was not what he was expecting…

Sara started to laugh hard "You had to kiss Calloway?!"

"Um, yeah… and she, well, got a little carried away" said Neal taken aback.

"How carried away?" this time Sara was not laughing

"Well, let's just say that I had to take her hand out of the cookie jar" said a sheepish Neal

Sara had a mixed look of disgust, anger and disbelief. "Whore" she said under her breath.

"Sara, I'm sorry"

"Oh Neal, don't be"

"You're not even remotely upset?" Neal asked with disbelief

"With Calloway, yes. With you, no"

"Hhmm"

"What? Were you expecting me to break out into a jealous tantrum?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt"

"Oh Neal… do you know how many sleepless nights I would have had if I got jealous from every woman that wanted you? Plus, you did it for Peter. I know you wouldn't mind me doing something similar"

"The hell I wouldn't!" answered Neal

Sara laughed and just said "Neal, you're the one flirting all the time with every woman that walks by, not me. I think there's nothing you have to worry about"

"I don't flirt with everyone!" Neal defended himself

"Don't get me started. You do it in my face!"

"I do not!"

"Want me to remind you about Alex for example?"

Neal kept quiet this time. "Alex is just a friend"

"Well, according to the French dictionary, Alex would fall into that amis-amants category, wouldn't she?" said Sara turning serious now

"Sara, don't say that. It's different, you know it" said Neal grabbing her chin and looking into her eyes

Sara sighed, she did know… "Yeah… let's not talk about this right now, we have to celebrate your successful plan" and kissed him briefly.

Neal couldn't wait for tomorrow. He would close the deal with Sara and put an end to this amis-amants thing.

"I booked my flight for tomorrow night" said Sara in a small voice

"What?! Why so soon? You can't leave so soon" said Neal desperate

"It's better this way, my job here is done. Seems like Peter is going to be out soon and they're expecting me in the London office already" explained Sara matter-of-factly

"Sara, please stay for one more night" Neal felt like every ounce of happiness that he had drank over the past few hours was being drained out of him right now

Sara just looked at him with tears in her eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. It had been weeks of bottling so much emotion "I don't want to leave you, Neal" she said with a choked voice

"Then don't. Stay with me" said Neal sweetly, drying one single tear that had dripped from her right eye with his finger.

"I can't" she said now sobbing "I have to do this, for me. Please don't forget about me, Caffrey"

Neal looked at her. Such a strong woman, who deep down was just so afraid at being taken care of, so afraid of being loved. So much in need of running away to avoid emotional intimacy. So much like him… Neal realized that Sara was just as afraid as him, of being forgotten and abandoned, betrayed.

"Come here" he said and cuddled her against his chest rocking her and kissing her temple "How could I forget about you, Repo? It's me who pleads for you to not forget about me"

"I won't. Promise" she said looking up and smiling

"Good. But I have a little something for you to hold you down to your promise in case an idiot with British accent comes near you" said Neal reaching inside his jacket and pulling a small red velvet pouch.

"What is this?" asked Sara curiously pulling the strings on the small bag and pulling a long golden chain with a golden hexagonal locket attached to it.

"Um, it was Ellen's. She left it to me with the key that held the map of the evidence box"

"Neal, I can't. You should keep it" said Sara feeling very touched at his gesture

"Open it" he said

And she did… when she saw the contents, she gasped and then laughed "Oh my God, Neal! Did you do this? It's amazing!"

"Yeah, I just thought that if Ellen kept in there the map that would lead me to recover my past, now I could keep in there the painting that leads me to my future" he said.

The locket contained a miniature replica of Raphael's 'Saint George and the Dragon' painting, done by Neal himself. It was a true work of art. Even when it was a miniature, the details and quality was amazing, Sara thought. It was an incredibly romantic gesture and Sara was out of words "Neal, this is… wow"

"Do you like it?" asked Neal

Sara just threw herself at him, wrapping her arms on his neck and kissing him with everything she had. "I love it! I mean, it is truly a piece of art, I don't even know how you did it, it's amazing!" said Sara still admiring the piece. She knew Neal was talented but this was over the wall.

"I'm glad you like it. That painting has been some sort of compass in my life, always crossing my path. It was Kate's favorite… but it's funny how it led me to meet you as well and now I'm just hoping it will keep me close to you somehow" said Neal putting the locket around her neck and placing it right on top of her heart.

Sara felt so much for him right now… "I love you, Neal"

Neal smiled "I love you, Sara"

* * *

**Aaaawww... this last two lines are pretty much the most fictional part of my story. For a man like Neal, it is unlikely to be expressing his feelings so openly. I don't think it could happen on the show ever. Oh well, Jeff Eastin knows what he's doing... **


	15. Chapter 15

Here's a small piece that was missing from the past chapter... It's just a treat to those shippers ;)

Also, it's a tribute to the epiphany I have everytime I look at Matt Bomer... Seriously, that man is just unreal. I dreamed the other night that I ran into him and all I could tell him was "I hate your husband" LOL - I guess my subconcsious doesn't hold anything back and even though I respect all sexual orientations, I still can't get over the fact that he's gay... I mean, how can he be gay?! He is so friking amazingly handsome and not in a gay way at all. (sigh) Anyway... Also, this is a tribute to the amazing acting skills he has, he says so much with his eyes... pain, happiness, anger, desire... Can you tell how infatuated I am?

Here it goes...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

After they proclaimed their love for each other openly, Neal and Sara had no more words to say. For such rational people, using no words for once was a big change and they felt giddy. Neal took Sara's hand, kissed it and pulled her to stand up and walk hand in hand to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, they both went to stand with their backs on the bigger wall just looking ahead still holding hands. Neal turned to look at Sara with a lazy look and a tiny smile. She felt his stare and turned as well with a smirk. Still no words and so much meaning hanging in the air. Neal reached out to put a strand of red hair behind her ear and Sara took the opportunity to kiss Neal's pulse on his wrist. Neal just smiled wider and held his breath contemplating her features, so delicate and elegant yet seductive, her eyes normally hazel, were now looking a pale green, holding so much promise and secret tenderness. He held her cheek for a minute and ran his thumb over her lips remembering what that mouth was capable of doing, not just with words…

Sara kissed his thumb and sucked it just a little bit eliciting an almost imperceptible groan from him. She immediately looked at the source of that sound. Neal's throat and neck were one of the sexiest things she had ever seen; framed by a jaw sculpted to perfection and splashed with that subtle soft beard which always looked perfectly groomed yet laid back. His Adam's apple just begged to be bitten, so elegant and manly, a neck which was a designer's dream, perfect for carrying those expensive ties and shirts; but today, he wasn't carrying a tie so Sara could see more flesh and the beginning of what she could only describe as a replica of Michelangelo's most beautiful work of art. Neal Caffrey was perfection in the flesh, amazing body, strong but not exaggerated as her ex-fiancée Bryan was. Neal had all the right muscles defined in just the right places, strong yet slim and elegant. She suspected his body had not gone through that much effort, it was just DNA and God's sense of artistic nature, which she silently thanked Him for how much she had enjoyed that body. She blushed at her thoughts and looked down. Oh, big mistake… Her eyes fell right on his slim hips and she felt the heat rising through her body at just the thought of what was underneath. Neal not only was perfect to look at; like the artist he was, he made magic with a paintbrush the same way he made magic with his body. And that butt… Gosh, it was the cutest, sexiest thing Sara had laid eyes on! She had to stop her train of thoughts or she would embarrass herself so she looked up blushing and caught Neal's eyes, dilated and demanding. He had a smug smile, as if he knew the effect he had on her. The bastard. Oh but she also had a couple of tricks under her sleeve so she just turned her back to the elevator wall again, tilting her head back and just letting out a breath while she closed her eyes. She knew that Neal loved her thin and long neck; he was always kissing her there and touching her neck. That's another thing she liked about him, he was a true artist, he appreciated beauty for what it was and unlike all men, he did not only liked the typical butt and breasts, but he enjoyed the more refined parts of her body. Neal sighed and immediately went to kiss the front of her throat. Sara smiled. She knew him well.

They arrived to their floor and Neal pulled her in front of him wrapping his arms from behind around her waist and snuggling his face on her neck. They started walking like that. It was not very comfortable and kinda clumsy so Sara laughed and threw her head back. Neal unwrapped her with a twist as if they were dancing and he made her spin to only wrap her again in an embrace. He put both his hands behind her back with his fingers splayed slightly touching the end of her back and Sara did her part by wrapping her arms on his neck where his soft hair diluted between her fingers. He smiled and pulled her closer swaying and humming Elvis' song 'Always on my mind'

Sara held him closer… "Sing to me?"

And so Neal did, right in the middle of the hallway…

_Maybe I didn't treat you _

_Quite as good as I should have_

_Maybe I didn't love you _

_Quite as often as I could have _

_Little things I should have said and done _

_I just never took the time _

_You were always on my mind…_

_You were always on my mind…_

Neal pulled apart and kissed her briefly. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered "I'm sorry"

Sara just looked at him and took his hand. She led him to their room. There's nothing to be sorry for, she thought. They both had made a lot of mistakes and somehow, the fact that tomorrow they will be parting goodbye, was the consequence of those mistakes. But for tonight, at least tonight, they could stop time and forget about everything.

Once they were inside the room, she said "Tonight, no regrets. It's just us"

Neal smiled and nodded. He lifted her from the floor, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. Kissing her softly he replied "Just us".

* * *

**So what did you think? I just think that Hillarie Burton is one lucky woman :o)**

**Also... Have you noticed that in the latest pictures that have leaked into the net, Matt looks a lot stronger? As if he had been hiting the gym a lot lately. Even more so than he did when he did Gloves Off and he was shooting Magic Mike. So, there are 4 reasons that come to mind to explain such phenomenon: **

**1. He is training to be Batman (there was a rumor and I just think that having him and Henry Cavill together as superheroes would be the biggest blockbuster ever. Soft porn to me! A first for Marvel comics I'm sure hehehe)**

**2. He is training to do Magic Mike 2 (there are rumors too... not that he wasn't perfect already for the part but maybe he wants to be more like his buddy Joe Mangianello)**

**3. He is training to do the oh so mentioned already movie of 50 Shades of Grey... Not sure I can make it through that movie without running for a cold shower it that happens. **

**4. Simon Halls developed a liking for bigger muscles... (God, I don't wanna go there, it just makes me want to cry uncontrollably)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't thank you enough for your kind reviews! **

**I have a very busy work-week coming up, the real world beckons, LOL. But I'll do my best to update ASAP.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Neal woke up very early, feeling amazing. He turned to see a sleeping Sara next to him. Her bare back tempting... He couldn't resist and started kissing her softly from her waist up trailing her spine until he reached her neck and then her cheek. "Morning, beautiful" he whispered.

Sara smiled with her eyes still closed "I'm cold" she said.

Neal started putting the blanket over her when she mumbled "No. Want you as m'blanket"

He chuckled "Baby, I can't. I have to get up"

Sara opened her eyes and frowned, "Baby?"

"You don't like me calling you that?" asked Neal suddenly feeling shy

Sara thought about it for a moment. She actually hated when her boyfriends had called her baby, she felt devalued and manhandled. But in Neal's voice it sounded sexy as hell, not to mention that it was the cutest tone of voice she had ever heard from him "I love it coming from you" she simply said and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm still off-anklet. Think there's a seat available in tonight's flight for London?" asked Neal smiling

"There will always be a seat available for you, just not tonight" answered Sara sweetly.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment…

Neal put on his boxer briefs and went to find out who could be knocking at 6 am. Looking through the peephole he just sighed "Mozz, what the hell are you doing here"

"Morning, Neal. Sara, I hope you're dressed" said Mozzie already coming in and covering his eyes with his hand.

"Sure, come on in" muttered Neal

Sara sat up on the bed covering herself with the sheets "Mozzie, bad-timing again? What a surprise" she said sarcastically.

"Are you like bunnies?! No matter what time of the day I walk in on you, you're at it! You're gonna break it, Neal!" exclaimed Mozzie pointing at Neal's "it"

"Mozzie, shut up. What do you want? It's very early in the morning" said Neal

"Sara, could you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Neal alone" said Mozzie going closer to the bed

Sara sighed and raised her eyebrow at Mozzie when she noticed he wasn't moving "Are you gonna keep on staring?"

"Oh… it's not like I haven't seen these things before" said Mozzie

"Go wait for me on the hallway. I'll be there in a minute" said Neal forcefully pulling him from the arm before going back to Sara and whispering "Sorry, baby. I'll be right back".

Neal grabbed a bathrobe from the closet and stepped outside with Mozzie.

"You're calling Sara 'baby'? Neal, what happened to you? Next thing you will be calling me is buddy!" protested Mozz

"Stop it Mozz. What is it? Did you get the ring?" asked Neal annoyed

"Yeah, I did. But Neal, before I give it to you, I just need to know one thing"

"What?"

"Are you gonna run away with Sara?" asked Mozzie in a very small voice, almost as if he was afraid to ask

"No, I'm not"

Mozzie let out the breath he was holding "Good. There's still hope for you"

Neal raised an eyebrow

"It's just that it seems like you're really hung up on Sara and I thought you wanted to run away with her" said Mozzie looking down

"Are you trying to tell me that you would miss me, buddy?" said Neal grinning

"Agh… It's just that you're like the little brother I never had, you… you're the only family I know" said Mozzie in a very uncharacteristic way

Neal smiled at his friend "I love you too, Mozz. Thank you" he said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Mozzie looked up with big eyes "So, are you gonna propose for real? And then what?"

"I don't know, Mozz. I'm just gonna take one day at a time. For now, I know that I love her" said Neal looking at the hotel room door as if being able to see through it where Sara was

Mozzie shook his head chuckling "I correct myself then. A conman doesn't get his heart broken only once" he said enhancing with his finger and then added "But seriously, I'm glad to see you happy in the love department again. You deserve it" he finished smiling and added "Oh! And I'm still up for the 'uncle Mozzie' nickname ok?"

"You bet" said Neal grinning and went back to the room holding the ring he was going to give Sara later but for now, he had to focus on Peter's trial.

Neal met with Josh for breakfast to discuss the terms of his testimony. He had this deer-caught-in-the-light look and Josh noticed… "Neal, are you ok?" he asked

"Mmm? Yeah, it's just you know, taking the stand makes me nervous" he lied.

"Yeah right… look, Neal, I think I know what it means to you, with your father involved and all… but you don't have to say anything about him, just stick to Peter's crime-solving records and just speak well of him. Now I'm not saying that your father's participation won't come up with the prosecutor, it might, but you just need to remain calm, don't get engaged in emotional confrontation and you'll be fine, ok?" said Josh with the most professional clipped tone.

Neal was not fine but he lied "Yeah, of course!"

In the meantime, Shepard had approached Calloway about her little escapade with Neal and she didn't seem surprised at all, she just had a knowing smile as if she was somehow expecting this to happen… "Caffrey played a good game I see… I'll of course follow as it is best for all of us" she said

Shepard was incredulous and just said "Good. Just so you know, I have the video prepared to be sent by email to DC in case you have any funny ideas"

"Save it. I'll put on my best word for Agent Burke as it is the last thing I'll be doing in the NY office anyways" said Calloway

"Oh? I guess with Pratt gone, you lost your fairy godmother. You moving back to DC?" asked Shepard

Calloway pursed her lips and answered "Not exactly. Tell Caffrey it was fun playing off-book" she said smirking and then left for the Courthouse.

Shepard was dumbfounded but only shrugged and called Sara "It's done. She's on board"

Sara was very happy "Great! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. It was delightful to be a part of this. Caffrey's a good man, Sara. Don't you ever tell him I said this but, underneath all the bullshit, he's worth it. Congratulations" and then hung up.

Sara just stood there grinning like an idiot.

At 4 pm…

Neal arrived at the Courthouse. One foot after the other, he reminded himself. Sara held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He saw Peter there seating, handcuffed. It was all too surreal; it wasn't supposed to be like this. Peter was the good guy… his father was the criminal. He was the criminal.

He locked eyes with Peter and the older man just smiled reassuringly and gave a small nod. Neal had to be the bigger man. He had lived by his words and his deceiving methods all his life, somehow he felt that all those years being a conman were building up to this moment; this was the final test to his skills. He had to lie and hide his own feelings of betrayal. James had fucked up but Neal had to be strong, confident in his words, convince the jury that no matter what, Peter was not guilty.

"The defense requests Mr. Neal George Caffrey to take the stand" said the judge in a deep commanding voice.

All eyes turned to Neal. This was it. He would take the stand. Peter was counting on him and damn it, he wanted to make Peter proud.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm tired as hell after a long and stressing day at work but writting always makes me feel better so here you have another chapter... Oh and you know what makes me feel even better? Your reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth" stated the judge and to Neal, it sounded pretty scary but for the first time, he was happy to be telling nothing but the truth.

"Yes sir" he answered while he had his eyes focused on Peter, getting a nod from him.

Josh went on asking questions about Peter's behavior with the FBI, which Neal answered without hesitation and with such honest admiration that one could think Neal was talking about his favorite superhero. Josh's inquiry finished after 10 minutes of non-stop rhetorical and non-rhetorical questions that presented a pretty good picture of Agent Burke. Then, the prosecutor had his chance with Neal…

"Mr. Caffrey, you seem to feel a lot of respect for Agent Burke and one could even say, admiration. How come? I mean, he did put you behind bars taking away your freedom and the chance to see your girlfriend, whom I believe died in an accident before you got to see her again. Also, your surrogate mother, Ellen Parker, was murdered presumably because of Agent Burke's indiscretion. So… it just makes me wonder why speak so highly of Peter Burke when he seems to be the trigger for all the tragedies in your life?" the prosecutor said with extreme accuracy, which only made Neal wonder where did he get all his information…

Peter could only tighten his jaw and pray to all the Nordic gods for Neal to keep his temper under control. He also couldn't help but feel very guilty about all of Neal's tragedies. He was responsible somehow and until now, he hadn't felt it that way. He was always shielding his guilt from behind FBI duty.

"All the tragedies, as you call them, are not because of Agent Burke's intervention. They were all… my fault. Peter was only doing his job as an FBI agent" answered Neal in a clipped voice.

"Oh sure, no one can deny that but… he is also known for doing a very good job on reading criminal's minds and interests, he knows what makes a criminal tick… wouldn't you say so?"

"Yes, he's the smartest man I've ever known, I mean, he did catch me" said Neal with a cocky smile, which made Peter open his eyes widely. To have Neal implying that someone out-smarted him was a big step.

"Right. And he knows how to make good deals with criminals to get them to cooperate with him, am I correct?" the prosecutor was aiming a big bullet and Neal anticipated it, he could see where this was going.

"Of course. It's what they train white collar FBI agents to do" said Neal trying to disarm him

"But you just said that Peter Burke is the smartest man you've ever known. How can we be sure that he didn't cut a deal with you to get you to speak good of him?" he said asking the jury and then continued "and we know that James Bennett, your father, was also present at the crime scene but escaped… why did he escape? Maybe he was the one who murdered Senator Pratt…"

"Objection; there is no evidence of that" interrupted Josh

"Sustained; please stick to the facts and evidence presented to the jury, counselor" the judge ordered the prosecutor.

"There is evidence of Bennett being at the scene of the crime, your Honor. Anyway, here's a thought… what if Agent Burke promised to protect your father in exchange for your good testimony? Which by the way, would make him an accomplice" finished the prosecutor

Neal didn't see that one coming. This prosecutor definitely had someone feeding him intel beyond the typical justice channels. Neal kept staring at him for a few seconds and realized that there was nothing he could do to elaborate an escape to that one, except… he looked down shaking his head and chuckling.

"Mr. Caffrey, please answer the question" demanded the judge

"C'mon buddy, just stay cool" Peter encouraged silently.

Neal looked up and with a shrug he said, "If James was the one who shot Pratt, then he is the one who should be arrested. Justice doesn't take any considerations with guilty criminals. Of that, I'm sure" he finished with a cynical smile

"Yes but I believe you have, um, daddy issues, Mr. Caffrey. And you just recently reacquainted with your father. You wouldn't want to miss the chance to recover the lost time, would you? And I'm sure Agent Burke knows that, he seems very much acquainted with you in a personal level. Almost a friend I could say" he pressed on pushing all the right buttons.

Neal turned to look at Peter for the first time since he began his testimony "Yes, my relationship with Peter has become personal over the years. More than friend, he has been a mentor, a father figure you could say, teaching me right from wrong, making me work hard to accomplish things that mean something to the others rather than only to myself" said Neal outlining his words very carefully, even with the emotional turmoil going on inside him, he had to keep his cool and he continued… "Of course that's an assumption; I wouldn't know what a father teaches his son since my father disappeared when I was three"

Peter had difficulty swallowing; he was very touched with Neal's words and felt very proud of him.

The prosecutor had to stop Caffrey's touching speech because it was doing wonders on the jury, with puppy blue eyes and all… "Ok but…"

Neal held his hand up "Wait, I haven't finished. It's a little late for me to recover family ties. I have found new ones which make more sense at this time of my life and Agent Burke is responsible for that too, not just for my 'tragedies' as you said" said Neal with piercing blue eyes and then continued "Life as a conman is all I ever knew until I met Peter Burke. And it was fun, it was thrilling… but he has taught me that I can't be both, a con and a man. I made my choice and that's why I'm here, fighting for what's right. Peter Burke is not a criminal, believe me, I would know…" finished Neal with determination and then with a smirk, he added "Now Pratt on the other hand…"

"We are not here to judge a deceased man, Mr. Caffrey" said the judge

Neal just put his hands up in self-defense… "Just saying"

"Counselor, if you don't have any further questions to Mr. Caffrey, I think we can move on" said the judge.

The prosecutor just looked at Neal with a frown and a smirk "That would be all, your Honor. Thank you Mr. Caffrey, it was a cute act you put up there"

"Objection, your Honor! The prosecutor is offending my witness!" protested Josh

As Neal was going down from the stand, he shook the prosecutor's hand "Thank you. I hadn't been able to found the right moment to speak of my gratitude for Agent Burke, openly and honestly" he said with a sweet smile.

The jury took a break to continue with the trial in 30 minutes.

Neal approached Peter with his hands on his pockets and looking very shy. Peter was also shy, didn't know what to say so he just managed a "Thank you" with a choked voice.

Neal looked up and side-smiled at him "Thank, YOU, Peter. I meant every word I said up there"

Peter's smile grew wider and shook his hand, pulling him closer he whispered "I would hug you but I don't think it's appropriate with the jury here and all"

Neal chuckled "Good thinking as always, Agent Burke. And don't you dare ruffle my hair again either!"

Peter chuckled and added, "Neal, your father did shoot in self-defense, he isn't a murder and once I'm out of this one, I promise we will find him" and when he saw the scared look in Neal's eyes, he added "I'm not saying that as an FBI agent, but as a friend. You deserve some closure."

Neal only nodded and looked down. Peter just squeezed Neal's arm and walked away leaving him there to process everything.

Josh went to Neal and said "Good job, Neal. The jury seems to be choosing their verdict"

Neal just said "I think we just need the cherry on top, which by the way, is arriving just now…" he said referring to Agent Calloway who was making an entrance.

She went directly to Neal and scanned him up and down pretty much undressing him with her eyes "good to see you Mr. Caffrey" she said with a smirk.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Amanda" said Neal winking at her.

"Would you come and sit with me over here? I have a little present for you" she said in a seductive voice and then showed him the anklet

Neal's smile faded a little but agreed and went to sit so she could put the anklet on, not without her doing a nice patting of his thigh and caressing of his leg.

Sara, who was speaking to Peter, saw all the exchange and just stayed there with her jaw hanging open, feeling jealous indeed. Peter caught it and just said "Oh, um, it's just an act, Sara"

"Yeah… I'll wait for Neal outside. I'm almost due to the airport anyway" she said

"Sara, thank you for everything you've done. I really appreciate it" said Peter touching her arm

"I'm happy to help. Oh and… thanks for what you've done with Neal" she said referring to what he said during his testimony "You really are the father he didn't have".

Peter blushed slightly and just shrugged "he's a good kid"

Sara smiled, she tought it was the cutest thing how Peter treated Neal as a kid. She knew better, Neal was NOT a kid at all in so many ways and sizes, but that wasn't for Peter or anyone to know… she smiled and added "Please take care of him while I'm gone, make sure he stays on track" she said with a slice of sadness.

"Oh I will" answered Peter with a smile "And Sara? You can always ask for an international consultant in case you need a certain art expert in London, you know?"

Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise

"I'm sure I can make a deal with Interpol and the FBI" finished Peter with a wink

Sara laughed "Thanks, Peter. I'll think about it" she hugged him and walked for the door.

"So, let's do this. I have some place to be" said Amanda in a commanding voice and walking towards Peter "Agent Burke, you are very lucky to have so many friends willing to help you"

Peter just smiled "Yeah, I've got pretty good friends here"

"Not only here…" said Amanda with a knowing smile

Amanda Calloway's testimony went on according to plan, objective and constructive, saying that when she arrived, Peter had been checking on Pratt's pulse, which of course it's not the a logic action from a shooter. She also said she witnessed James Bennett near the crime scene but with no further evidence, the FBI was conducting an investigation and manhunt to get him. She also spoke of Peter's impressive good records and good behavior, his renowned fame for closing the most difficult cases and keeping the most dangerous criminals out of the streets. She finished by saying "Condemning Agent Burke would be a mistake and a loss for American's security. Criminals should be investigated and punished. Agent Burke should keep on being the one who does that"

It was 7 pm already… the judge had declared the session adjourned and to be continued tomorrow at 8 am with the verdict.

Sara's plane was leaving at 11:30 pm in JFK airport. She had to be there at least at 8:30 pm to check-in, since it was an international flight.

"Neal, I have to leave to the airport. Now that your anklet is on, um, I guess you won't be able to come with me" she said sadly

"I think I might be able to do something about it. Hold on for just one moment" said Neal and ran back inside the courthouse to find Calloway

Calloway laughed at Neal's request but said "Why the hell do I care. Have an agent escort you and you'll be fine. I don't want any more trouble with you, Neal"

"I love being trouble for you, Amanda" said Neal grinning

Amanda just shook her head in disbelief and removing an invisible something out of Neal's lapel, she whispered seductively "You're welcome to give me trouble anytime, Caffrey. Make it our little secret"

Neal just kept on grinning and left to find Diana. The bad ass Berrigan wasn't such a bad ass after all and apparently had a soft spot for romance so she just said "Fine, Caffrey. I'll be your Cupid. Let's go"

Diana drove Sara and Neal to the hotel to pick up her stuff and take them to JFK.

During the ride to the airport, Neal was quiet in the front seat, just looking out through the window. He patted the inside pocket of his jacket to check for the peculiar piece of jewelry he had there... if Diana knew! Neal chuckled to himself and texted Mozzie "Mission Louis IX is on. We're on our way"

'It won't be another time or another place; it was now or never', Neal thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

**Apologies for any inaccuracy in the trial process. I'm not a lawyer and the trials in my country are very different from the US so I'm just relying on the excessive amount of movies and TV shows with US trials that I've seen to write this chapter.**

**On another note, even if I hate the fact that apparently Sara Ellis won't be coming back to Season 5 and Neal is even getting a new love interest, I have to say that Bridget Reagan's Tweet today made me smile a lot. Here it is in case you didn't see it... **

**" BridgetRegan****17h: ****Aw man! I'm working (is it "work" staring into Matt Bomer's baby blues?) and can't dance my face off at reserved4rondee 's show tomo night"**

**At least she seems as infatuated as Hillarie Burton did with Matt hehehehe I already like her ;) Plus, seeing the romantic side of Neal with ANY woman is just delightful.**

**Thoughts? Reviews? Please let them come! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Well this story is almost over... one more chapter left!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end. I really appreciate it! It was my first fanfiction and truly a wonderful experience :) **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

They arrived at JFK airport and Diana dropped them at International flight departures and left to park the car to give them some privacy "I'll wait for you over here, Caffrey" she said winking at him and then extended her hand to Sara "Have a safe flight. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime"

"Sure" said Sara with a smile "Keep him safe for me, alright?" she added nodding towards Neal

"Will do. Good luck" said Diana before jumping to the car again

"Let's go, Repo" said Neal taking Sara's hand and wheeling her luggage with his other hand.

As Sara did the documentation process, she started feeling really lightheaded, dizzy even. It was harder than she thought, leaving Neal. She had already said goodbye at the Empire State and she had been crying all the way to the airport and now, here she was once again but this time, Neal was here to see her off. Destiny had a funny way of pulling the strings. She knew she was making the right decision rationally but her heart told her otherwise. Impulsive romantic decisions were only taken in fairytales, she told herself mentally. This was a smart decision she was taking and she wasn't going to start regretting it, even if it hurt like pulling teeth.

"That would be all, ma'am. Please be at boarding gate 65 at 10:30 pm. Have a safe flight" said the young man at the counter of British Airways once he was done with the paperwork. She took her passport and boarding pass and before turning around, she took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. She turned to see Neal leaning on a column with his hands on his pockets looking gorgeous as usual.

"You know, the Beatles gave their first US press conference in 1964 right at this airport" said Neal out of the blue

"Really?" answered Sara just playing along. Whatever topic was good to avoid her departure.

"Yeah, it was the first time they stepped on American soil and after that, they just kept coming back" said Neal with a smile

Sara smiled back "You're full of cute little fun facts, aren't you?"

"Oh well, I'm just saying that it sounds like a great plan, you know, to keep coming back to American soil" said Neal sheepishly

"Yeah, too bad not all trips from UK to New York ended happily ever after… the Titanic for example" commented Sara having fun

"Oh that's just bad luck and an overgrown ego" Neal shrugged

"John Lennon was killed here too. Maybe this city is just jinxed" said Sara with a wicked smile

"Perhaps. But for a little wicked magic it is worth it, wouldn't you say?" said Neal turning her around with a hand on the small of her back.

"Oh yeah" whispered Sara and leaned in for a kiss

When they parted they just kept looking into each other's eyes "Please come back" whispered Neal.

"Or come over" whispered back Sara with a smile

"Are you trying to corrupt me, Miss Ellis?"

"Oh no, I'm just suggesting a LEGAL alternative" teased Sara and then continued "once you're a free man, of course" she finished touching his cheek to continue walking.

When they arrived at the security gate, it was the final moment of goodbye.

"Will you come at least for Christmas? Skype with me?" asked Neal with hope

"Christmas, maybe. Skype with you? Hhmm, it could be fun" she teased

Neal gasped and opened his eyes wide "I'll get the highest HD camera and send it to you right away"

Sara laughed "You perv"

"You love me"

"Yeah, I do"

"Sara, please take care and keep your baton close"

"Neal, I'll be fine. London is just as safe as New York"

"I know, I meant, for any male that gets close to you. Keep it in hand"

Sara laughed "Oh well, it depends…"

"Depends?!" pressed Neal jealous

"Yeah, it depends on how much you keep your skillful hands stowed in your pants pockets and not in someone else's" she said raising one eyebrow

Neal just grinned "Of course"

Sara shook her head "You bastard" and she put her hands on his chest sighing "Oh my adorable thief… I wish I could keep you"

Neal put his hands on her waist "Catch me if you can… please" answered Neal with a big smile

Sara chuckled at his cheesy remark of the famous movie. She touched his nose with hers and he reached to her for a kiss. First it was just a peck but then, the kiss grew. Not desperately, just taking their time, trying to memorize each corner of flesh they touched with their mouths and their hands, trying to freeze that moment in their memories. Make it last for a long time, until faith got them back together.

Sara pulled back from the kiss and just hugged him really tight, memorizing his smell, so Neal, so unique. "Goodbye, Caffrey"

"See you soon, Sara"

And she went through the security door without turning back. She had tears in her eyes and didn't want to look back.

Neal stood there looking at her until she got past security and then took his cellphone "Mozz, meet me at gate B"

Neal had a plan. His farewell with Sara wasn't over yet.

Meanwhile at the Burke's…

There was a knock on the door and one of the agents went to open it. Elizabeth felt as if they had suddenly acquired an army of butlers but no, they were just Feds.

"Agent Kramer! What a surprise" said Elizabeth faking happiness. She knew that Kramer had passed from being Peter's mentor, to being Neal's biggest bounty hunter and therefore, Peter's enemy "Um, hon. Come here, you have a visit"

"Hi Petey! Good to see you, son. How you've been" said the older agent once he found Peter

Peter shook his hand with a frown "Arrested" he deadpanned

"Yeah, that boy Caffrey got you into trouble again, huh? I warned you, Pete" said Kramer chuckling and then continued putting a hand on Peter's arm "Don't worry, Petey. You're not a criminal so you'll be out in no time. James Bennett on the other hand, he'll pay for what he did. Oh well, like father, like son" he said with a phony smile.

Peter just puffed air through his nose, just as a bull would do when seeing the red cape, very much pissed at Kramer. Neal was NOT like his father, he mentally yelled but out loud he just said through gritted teeth "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to give you the good news before you hear it somewhere else" said Kramer turning his chin up proudly and smiling.

Peter knew that if Kramer was back, it was because he had something in his hands. He was a damn good agent who didn't step on shaky ground. Oh God, please let him not have found any of Neal's old heists, Peter thought. "And what would that be?"

"I'm gonna be running the New York White Collar division now" said Kramer with a big smile.

* * *

**Oh boy, what now? hehehe All comments are welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

Well folks, this is it. Last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I'm gonna be running the New York White Collar division now" said Kramer with a big smile.

Peter's eyes went out of their sockets and words escaped his mouth leaving his brain numb, allowing him just a slight "Hmm"

"What? You seem surprised, Pete" said Kramer putting his hands on his pockets and smiling "I honestly thought this could be like old days in Quantico. We made a great team back then, why not do it again, right?"

Peter cleared his throat, somehow trying to clear the hairball there "Is this official now? What about Calloway?"

"Walk with me" said Kramer conspiratorially taking Peter by the arm, away from prying ears and eyes.

"What's going on, Phillip. And don't talk about the good old days. With all due respect, cut the bullshit" said Peter once they were out on the patio

Kramer chuckled "I'm not getting any younger, Petey. I'm a few years away from retirement and DC gets dull sometimes, I want some of the excitement of NYC, so…" he paused to look up to the starry sky and then at Peter "Neal pissed me off"

"Neal has pissed off a lot of people, yes. But that doesn't explain why you're here. Revenge?" said Peter fearing the worst for the younger man.

"No Peter. I'm still on the good guys' side. Neal made me look like an idiot and it's a debt he will pay, maybe with getting me coffee every day or something, but I wouldn't abuse my authority" said Kramer looking seriously at Peter "You know that, don't you?"

"Then why are you here?" asked Peter seizing his mentor, he was harder to read than Neal.

"I told you. I want to retire on top of the wave and it seems the NYC office with you and Neal leading it, is quite the golden pot at the end of the rainbow" said Kramer leaning towards Peter and winking.

"But…"

"We'll have plenty of time to chat. I'll have to leave now and you, be prepared for your hearing tomorrow. See you around" and just like that, Kramer left.

Elizabeth came out on the patio "Hon? You ok?"

Peter kept staring at the wall "Yeah. But I'm not sure about Neal"

Meanwhile, back at the airport…

"Miss Sara Ellis?" said a blonde flight attendant with a bright smile

"Yes?" Sara looked up from her book

"Captain Nick Halden is expecting you in the cockpit of the plane. Please come with me" she said starting to walk already in the direction of the boarding tunnel.

What the hell? Sara thought. She knew who Captain Nick Halden was…

When Sara arrived at the plane, there was a single red rose attached to the door of the pilot's cabin with a note saying "Boarding now. This is a two-way flight" And the note, was a plane ticket for Flight 976 British Airways from London Heathrow to NY JFK dated on November 2014, a year after now.

"Ready to board?" came from the back of the plane and Sara turned to see Neal dressed impeccably in pilot's uniform looking the most handsome she had ever seen him. She took a breath holding it along with the plane ticket and the rose close to her chest.

"Neal… what… how…" Sara was at a loss for words.

Neal came closer and putting a hand on her cheek, kissed her gently "Hi" he whispered.

Sara's mouth was hanging open slightly, completely speechless.

He then took her left hand gently kissing it and said "I won't get down on one knee this time but… If you decide to take this round flight, you won't be landing".

He turned her hand around, placing a beautiful golden ring on her palm, decorated with a garland of entwined daisies and lilies and looking up again he said "I want you to come live in the clouds… with me". He had a beautiful shy smile and look of pure vulnerability in his eyes.

Sara looked at the ring in her hand, which was beautiful and looked as if taken out of a fairytale, old and classy. She looked up into Neal's eyes and just threw herself at him in a tight hug "Neal, you crazy son of a bitch. Yes, yes, yes" she separated from him and held his face in her hands "Of course I want to live in the clouds with you"

Neal grinned "Is that a yes then?" which made Sara laugh.

"Neal, this ticket has a date. Why?"

"Well, last time I checked, that's one day after my sentence is finished, which means by then I'll be off anklet. Of course you're more than welcome to visit before that day" said Neal smiling

Sara nodded happily "And this ring? It's beautiful! I had never seen anything like it before" said Sara admiring the piece of peculiar jewelry.

"Have you read the inside?" said Neal suspiciously giddy

Sara looked at the ring closely and read out loud in fluid French "This ring contains all I love". She was very touched at the message but somehow suspected it held more meaning than just a romantic gesture by Neal so she turned to look at him with a frown and a smirk. When he said nothing, she raised her eyebrow and Neal chuckled.

"King Louis IX of France had this ring made for his wife Marguerite as a present on their wedding day back in 1234. The daisies symbolize his wife, Marguerite, which is the French word for daisy and the lilies, le fleur de lis, represent his kingdom. I might not be a king but out of all the treasures in the world, having a life here in NYC has become my kingdom and I want you to be a part of it"

Sara was very touched but shocked as well so, even though she was melting for this man, her rational-self spoke first "Neal… please tell me this is a replica of the original ring"

"It is a replica" answered Neal very fast, doing his best to hide a smile

"Neal!"

"Yes darling?"

"Did you steal it?!" asked Sara fearing his answer.

"No! Someone else did. I just bought it from a fence" he said defensively but couldn't contain his grin anymore

"Oh my God. I should have you arrested!" said Sara looking around to see if there were cops around or something.

"Look, Sara. I wanted you to have this ring because of its meaning. It hasn't been reported like stolen and I did pay for it. Once you come back, we can donate it to a museum and I'll give you another one bought at Tiffany's or Cartier or whatever legal store, ok?" explained Neal easily

"No, Neal, we can't!"

"Yes, we can. It's yours now. What happened to those gray areas you operate within? It's our little gray secret" he said winking at her.

When Sara was about to protest again, Neal put a finger on her lips and said "Remember I told you I would never ask you to cross a line you couldn't come back from? Do you trust me?"

How not to trust those eyes? They were true blue after all, Sara thought. "Damn it Caffrey" she said through gritted teeth and nodded "Fine"

"Now we don't have too much time. Just take this ring with you and keep it safe for me, ok? It's kinda expensive" he said teasing her

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

"You will always be a bad boy, won't you?" she asked

"I thought you liked bad boys" he said smiling

"I do… and I love you, Neal Caffrey"

"I love you too, Sara Ellis"

They kissed briefly, just making contact, sealing their pact.

"You take care, milady. Your kingdom awaits here" he said kissing her forehead.

"I will, but don't expect me to start calling you 'Milord' or anything like that" said Sara making Neal laugh.

Neal kissed her lips briefly again and exited the plane. Sara saw from the window of her first class seat, how Neal saluted the real pilots and flight attendants who were making their way to the plane. She smiled and shook her head. He might not know how to fly a plane but he certainly knew how to put a girl on the clouds. Looking at the ring on her finger, she felt guilty of it and she just crossed her arms to hide her hand and grinned like a school girl. Deep down, she LOVED Neal's naughtiness, but of course she will never tell him that.

She was definitely coming back now.

Neal made his way out of the airport, not without changing his clothes again and met with Diana.

"Well, you seem happy, Caffrey" she asked

"I am" he said grinning and said nothing more. Peter was being free tomorrow and Sara, although leaving for now, was his.

Everything was well with HIS world.

* * *

**Oh but an epilogue is still coming right up... ;-)**

**By the way, I absolutely have a crush on pilots... fantasy came true with Neal here Whew! *fans herself***


	20. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

By 10 am, the jury had dictated the verdict and Peter Burke was a free man. They all gathered at the FBI office with champagne in hand to celebrate.

"Ah, what a great mood around these offices" said Kramer entering the bullpen making everyone turn to look at him. Neal's blood ran cold.

"I'm glad the whole team is gathered here, I have some news to share" said Kramer leaning on one of the desks next to Peter and smiling.

Neal gave Peter a panicked look and he just gave him a reassuring nod.

"Agent Amanda Calloway will no longer be leading this team. Let's just say she had some issues at handling the Pratt incident, which made one of our best agents go through a terrible ordeal. Fortunately, Peter is out of this mess and it's all good now" said Kramer patting Peter's shoulder.

Kramer started walking towards Neal and held a hand out to him "Mr. Caffrey, I have to say I was wrong about you. Thank you for proving me wrong. You're a great asset to this team and living proof that people do change. Please, everyone let's give Neal a round of applause" and everyone cooperated happily. Neal had truly gained the respect and appreciation of all the agents there. Neal just stood there dumbfounded and frowning. People who were nice to him always had an angle, he thought.

"So, without further stalling, from now on, I'll have the honor of leading this successful team, helping to keep the NY White Collar division on a tight leash and impeccable record" he said the last part looking directly at Neal.

A series of 'welcome, sir' and 'it will be an honor' came from the agents in the room shaking Kramer's hand. Neal went immediately to Peter "What the hell?!"

And before they could talk further, Kramer interrupted them "Neal, a word please?" taking him to the conference room.

"I won't beat around the bush" said Kramer putting his hands on his pockets.

"Caffrey, you pissed me off last time I was here. You made me look like an idiot but despite that, I respect you and I do appreciate your expertise in solving cases" he said looking at him coldly

"Um, thank you…" said Neal hesitantly

"However, you are a man full of secrets and I know that Peter has covered for you all these years. I won't" he said

Neal felt like all the blood ran cold and held his breath.

"I know about the Nazi treasure and I also know of your little adventure at the Empire State building, taking off your anklet and all… Let's just say I know enough to put you behind bars for a long time but I can also make deals, you know?" he said coming closer to Neal

"What kind of deal you want to make?" asked Neal remaining surprisingly calmed

"Well, I want you to work for the FBI permanently, here in the NY office" he said smiling and Neal could almost jump up and down from excitement if it wasn't for the fact that Kramer was pretty much blackmailing him.

"But...?" provided Neal obliging him to continue

"Your sentence is supposed to end in one year but c'mon, Neal, with all the secrets you have, it is clear to me that even when you have changed, you can't go unsupervised yet. So my deal is, I can keep your secrets too, as long you keep your anklet for a little longer" he said

Neal couldn't believe it. Even when he had come to accept his anklet and feel almost free even with it, he thought he finally could go free in one year… Damn it. 'Sara'… he had just promised her a new life in one year and now this…

"I assume this isn't up for negotiation…" said Neal trying to find an angle he could take advantage from.

"You're a smart man, Neal" said Kramer smiling and then continued "But I am retiring in a few years, maybe a couple. So who knows, maybe you could make a new deal by then. I can make sure Peter gets promoted. I just need your cleverness to retire at the top of my game. The pension and retirement bonus will be amazing" said Kramer smiling even wider.

Neal actually had to laugh at that. Kramer was being blunt and honest about his motives and he respected that. "I guess we have a deal, then" said Neal extending his hand.

Kramer took his hand and said "As long as you don't try to bullshit me, we're gonna have a good time" before exciting the room.

Neal stood there dumbfounded. Once again, his damn anklet was not coming off. But somehow he felt happy. He was home.

Kramer went to knock on Peter's door "Hey Pete? I need you to follow a lead for me. It's James Bennett. I'm sure you know him. Find him"

Peter swallowed hard but nodded and said "Phil? How did you manage to get Calloway out of the picture?"

"Oh Petey, your old man has his ways and she made it very easy for me. Plus, I had been chasing Pratt for a long time. He was as dirty as a sewer and… I happened to knew him since he was a cop back in DC" said Kramer mysteriously.

Peter wanted to ask further. If Kramer knew Pratt, he probably knew Neal's father as well. "But I thought you were always on art crimes and white collar" he asked.

"Before I went to teach at Quantico, I was a criminal profiler at FBI's organized crime's division in DC…" Kramer made a pause and sighed "I also met Ellen… just, find James Bennet ok? Soon" and with that, Kramer left Peter's office and MANY questions hanging in the air.

Peter went to find Neal and the latter said "Can we go for a walk in the park?" which seemed strange for Peter but he agreed. After all this, they deserved a little quiet time.

While walking, Neal bought a pretzel and explained animatedly his little adventure with Sara at the airport, minus the stolen ring of course, which made Peter smile widely and congratulated him. He then proceeded to tell him about Kramer's deal…

"I knew he was up to something" said Peter through gritted teeth

"It's OK, Peter. I get to work with you here" said Neal smiling

"But it's not fair, Neal. You deserve to make your own decisions"

"Peter, thank you but I'm a criminal. I know where I belong" said Neal looking down

Peter looked at him, really focusing on Neal "Do you really?"

Neal looked up frowning "What do you mean?"

"Do you know who you've become?" asked Peter

Neal didn't know where Peter was going with this… "Um, Peter, don't get all Freud on me"

"Neal, you're a wonderful man. Do you realize that? You've made a lot of mistakes but you've also been man enough to face them and conquer victory after victory, not only solving cases but winning over people's hearts" said Peter

Neal was blinking quickly. Where was this coming from?

But when Peter Burke was on a roll, nothing could stop him so Neal just kept on listening… "The way you took the stand for me, even when your father was involved and the way you overcame Kate's death... How much you've done to save other people's lives along these years working for the FBI… I mean my wife practically would give an arm for you. Sara loves you by her own admission. Hell, even Hughes and Diana, FBI coldest souls, have stood up for you… do you see all that?" Peter asked Neal almost desperately

Neal kept blinking rapidly "Peter, I… thank you but I've let you down many times and to me, it's what counts the most" he said in a small voice

Peter gave him a loop-sided smile and put a hand on his shoulder "Neal, I'm the proudest of them all. Hell, if I ever have a son, I just hope he is half as smart as you and half as good-hearted as you. Just not a thief of course…" Peter said with a smile.

Neal had watery eyes and just swallowed hard.

Peter continued "Life hasn't been fair to you. Your father could've given you a better life but he made a terrible mistake. But look at you, you're way past that and you've grown to give yourself a better life all on your own. You're a better man, despite all that happened with your parents and all the little detours you have taken... Neal, you have never let me down. I am very proud of you"

Neal couldn't help it and a tear rolled down his cheek. He cleaned it quickly feeling embarrassed.

Peter chuckled and took a hold of Neal's neck, grasping his hair roughly making him look up affectionately "Listen, El told me something that's very true. She said you had managed to con your way into our hearts and I think she was right" he said looking straight into Neal's watery eyes before pulling him for a tight hug.

Neal couldn't hold it anymore and he just let out a sob, hugging Peter really tight and managing a choked "Thank you".

They stayed in the park for a little while; Neal trying to step firmly into the shoes where he belonged and Peter providing the solid ground. It's how their partnership worked best.

As long as that balance was never broken, Neal would always find a place for him. His kingdom, who he was… A kid with big dreams, trying to fit into Italian leather shoes and a fedora.

* * *

**I swear to you, while I'm uploading this, my iPod decided to play "New York, New York"... spooky, huh? LOL.**

**Well, that's it. The grand finale! I truly hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did while writing. I'm just anxious to see what will happen next season and this came as a creative response to a White Collar withdrawal. I love this show, too much. It's the best I've seen in a long time, it's the only that has kept me glued and obssesed since the X-files hehehe**

**God bless Jeff Eastin and the writers... and may the Force be with them so they can keep on writing brilliant stuff for many more seasons to come!**

**All comments are most welcome :)**


End file.
